


Qualcosa finisce. Qualcosa inizia

by AngelOfFire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2019, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfFire/pseuds/AngelOfFire
Summary: Bisognerebbe ricominciare dall'inizio ogni giorno.Dirsi addio e perdersi di vista.E poi subito cercarsi e ritrovarsi.Bisognerebbe vivere soltanto di inizi.Come due sconosciuti, che si hanno senza aversi mai del tutto.Reylo post The rise of Skywalker fix-it
Relationships: KyloandRey, Reylo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Parte prima

I pianeti desertici non erano tutti uguali.

Rey aveva scoperto che Tatooine era profondamente diverso da Jakku, ad iniziare dai due soli che incendiavano il cielo. Le giornate erano infinitamente lunghe ed infuocate, in netto contrasto con le notti corte e gelide. I due astri, lo rendevano talmente luminoso, nello spazio, da farlo sembrare quasi una stella.

Quella sera Rey era particolarmente triste e malinconica. Quando credeva di aver raggiunto un equilibrio, seppure fragile, i ricordi tornavano impietosi, facendola piombare di nuovo nella disperazione.

La seconda meta del suo viaggio solitario era stata una scelta obbligata. Doveva vedere con i suoi occhi dove tutto era cominciato: il pianeta natio di Anakin Skywalker, il prescelto della profezia, e dove il suo maestro Luke era cresciuto, allevato dai Lars.

Inizialmente doveva essere solo una tappa, una delle tante che si era prefissata di raggiungere, nel suo peregrinare nello spazio, le era sembrato un luogo adatto e simbolico per custodire la spada laser di Luke, una sorta di chiusura del cerchio.

Alla fine, però, aveva deciso di fermarsi, almeno per un po'.

Tatooine era un buon punto di partenza per ricominciare.

Non era stato facile adattarsi. Il clima era proibitivo durante il giorno, e la notte le temperature precipitavano notevolmente. Per questo la poca popolazione del luogo viveva per lo più in locali sotterranei che erano isolati e protetti dagli enormi sbalzi termici della superficie.

Quando era atterrata col Falcon, circa un anno prima, con l'unica compagnia di BB-8, aveva trovato la fattoria dei Lars in condizioni disastrose. Sapeva che Luke l'aveva ceduta ai Darklighter, dopo la battaglia di Yavin ma, stranamente, versava in uno stato di totale abbandono.

L'ampia corte scavata nel sottosuolo era quasi del tutto riempita di sabbia, ma questo non l'aveva affatto spaventata: lei era abituata alla vita nel deserto e le piacevano le sfide. E, soprattutto, adorava aggiustare cose rotte, era un modo per tenere la mente impegnata e non farsi sopraffare dal dolore, che tornava sempre imperterrito a pungerle lì, all'altezza del cuore.

Pazientemente aveva ripulito tutti i locali sotterranei ed aveva rimesso in funzione ivaporatori che estraevano l'umidità dal sottosuolo. La vendita dell'acqua le permetteva una sopravvivenza dignitosa e, per il momento, questo le bastava. I Jawa erano ottimi mercanti con cui fare affari e scambiare attrezzature.

La fattoria dei Lars era una reggia in confronto alla carcassa dell'AT – AT su Jakku. Aveva una cucina attrezzata, un soggiorno ampio e vari locali che affacciavano nella corte interna in cui era riuscita perfino a far crescere dei fiori imbuto e deideb-deb. Aveva una piccola serra dove coltivava ortaggi, cibo fresco e autentico, che non aveva nulla a che vedere con le porzioni di sopravvivenza che era abituata a consumare su Jakku o quando viveva con la Resistenza.

Aveva un vero letto sul quale si abbandonava stremata al sonno, dopo una giornata di duro lavoro, ma le sue notti erano costantemente disturbate da sogni agitati.

Si era costruita una nuova spada laser usando, in parte, i pezzi della sua amata asta. Aveva sentito il bisogno di forgiare un'arma tutta sua, che raccontasse la sua storia, che parlasse di lei, e la caratterizzasse totalmente. Per questo la prima meta del suo viaggio era stata Jedha, dove aveva trovato il suo prezioso cristallo aureo.

Non sapeva se l'avrebbe mai usata per combattere; mai come in quel momento il futuro le appariva più nebuloso e incerto, ma era stato un primo passo necessario per plasmare la sua identità.

Le spade di Luke e Leia, che aveva portato con sé da Exegol, le aveva custodite gelosamente in un luogo sicuro. Avrebbe voluto dare a Ben quella di sua madre. Era sua, gli spettava di diritto, e sapeva che Leia lo avrebbe voluto, ma non era riuscita a portare a termine il suo intento.

Aveva ancora molto da metabolizzare di quello che era successo, e isolarsi da tutto le era sembrata l'unica alternativa per accettare l'inevitabile e per trovare un motivo per andare avanti, senza di lui.

Ormai era una lotta continua con se stessa e non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a vincerla. O forse, non era sicura di volerla vincere.

Aveva dovuto accettare delle verità atroci, sulle sue origini, sul suo abbandono e sul destino tragico dei suoi genitori, e adesso, almeno da quel punto di vista, aveva raggiunto una serena consapevolezza.

La sua ricerca disperata e forsennata di un'identità, di un'appartenenza, l'aveva portata a fare una scoperta orribile. Eppure era riuscita ad andare oltre. Aveva accettato di essere Rey, solo Rey, fautrice del proprio destino, e ora non rispondeva più con rammarico e tristezza quando le veniva chiesto Rey chi?

In lei scorreva il sangue dei Palpatine ma, come suo padre prima di lei, aveva capito che non contava nulla il cognome che si era costretti a portare per diritto di nascita, ma la persona che si sceglieva di essere seguendo i propri ideali, ribellarsi e combattere per essi, se necessario.

I soli di Tatooine stavano calando velocemente all'orizzonte e l'aria rovente si stava già facendo più fresca. Era quello il momento della giornata che preferiva di più.

C'era calma, pace, una piacevole brezza che dava finalmente sollievo dalla calura.

Salì la scalinata di sabbia battuta che portava all'esterno: era giunto il momento di togliere l'energia agli impianti per prepararsi a passare la notte, ma qualcosa la costrinse a fermarsi e si girò ad ammirare il tramonto binario.

Il giorno in cui era arrivata su Tatooine aveva fissato allo stesso modo i due soli rincorrersi nel cielo: la guerra era appena terminata e avevano vinto, aveva sconfitto il lato oscuro incarnato nell'Imperatore, e la Galassia era libera. Eppure non era riuscita a gioire del tutto. Le mancava terribilmente una parte di sé.

In quel momento, l'assenza di Ben al suo fianco, tornò a farsi sentire, più dolorosa che mai.

Era come una ferita mai sanata che continuava a fare male, a tormentarla, spezzandole il respiro.

A che era servito combattere, soffrire, sperare, vederlo tornare alla luce, dichiarargli il suo amore con un bacio disperato, per poi perderlo ancora una volta?

Le mancava. Non poteva mentire a se stessa. Non voleva. Ed era arrabbiata con lui. Ancora si ostinava a non volersi rassegnare.

Si fece forza e raggiunse il generatore con l'allegra compagnia di BB-8 che rotolava fedele al suo fianco. Lo disattivò e tutto l'impianto si spense. Aveva raccolto abbastanza acqua per irrigare abbondantemente le serre sotterranee e per venderla a Mos Eisley il giorno dopo.

Tornò alla fattoria illuminata solo dalla luce rosata del tramonto, mentre le prime stelle della sera iniziavano a brillare nel cielo che si andava facendo sempre più scuro.

Si preparò del caf e un pasto leggero. Accese il fuoco, nell'ampio braciere, proprio al centro del cortile e decise di cenare lì, avvolta in una pesante coperta di lana, a fissare le fiamme rincorrersi, scoppiettare, spruzzare scintille, come se fosse ipnotizzata.

Quella sera non aveva sonno e sapeva che non avrebbe dormito. Era stanca, le membra le dolevano, ma il solo pensiero di sdraiarsi sul letto, le provocava un pesante senso di angoscia che non riusciva a sopportare.

Aveva paura di sognare di nuovo Ben, di sentirlo così vicino da poterlo toccare, accarezzare, amare, per poi risvegliarsi, agitata e ansimante, scoprendosi sola.

Ricordare le avrebbe fatto ancora più male, ma era il suo unico appiglio per cercare di dare un senso a quello che era accaduto, che aveva vissuto dopo la sconfitta di Sidious.

Cosa le era sfuggito? In cosa aveva sbagliato? Perché era finito tutto in quel modo assurdo e si era ritrovata di nuovo sola? Erano le domande che si poneva incessantemente da un anno e ancora non riusciva a trovare una risposta che le desse pace.

Dopo aver distrutto l'Imperatore, riflettendo, con le spade incrociate, i suoi stessi fulmini, si era sentita senza forze ed era caduta esausta sul suolo roccioso e freddo. Ricordava il gelo, che si era impossessato del suo corpo e che, a poco a poco, l'aveva immobilizzata. Era una sensazione orribile a cui non era riuscita ad opporsi e a reagire. Aveva gli occhi spalancati ma era al buio, non sentiva alcun dolore, ma nemmeno i battiti del suo cuore e non aveva più fiato per urlare e chiedere aiuto.

Quella condizione era durata solo pochi istanti ma era stata terribile.

Poi aveva percepito una piacevole sensazione, provenirle dalla pancia che, crescendo, si irradiava in tutto il corpo, restituendole calore. Lentamente aveva ricominciato a sentire il sangue fluire nelle vene, darle nuova vita, le sue membra non erano più rigide, immobili e finalmente era riuscita di nuovo a respirare.

La prima cosa che aveva visto, dopo essersi risvegliata dal torpore in cui era sprofondata, era stato il volto concentrato di Ben che, ad occhi chiusi, la teneva tra le braccia. Quel calore proveniva dalla mano di lui sul suo ventre. Gli aveva posato sopra la sua e gliel'aveva stretta per fargli capire che stava bene, che era tornata.

Qualsiasi cosa le fosse successo era stato Ben a strapparla da quella condizione così simile alla morte. In fondo non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi: il potere della Diade poteva spingersi fino a creare la vita.

Ricordava i suoi occhi scuri, velati di lacrime, che avevano perso ogni ombra di rabbia e rancore ed ora la fissavano estasiati e increduli. Ricordava il suo sollievo nel vederla sollevarsi e pronunciare il suo nome come mai aveva fatto da quando si erano incontrati.

Ben...

Era sicura che non esisteva più nessuna traccia di Kylo Ren nel giovane uomo che la teneva stretta tra le braccia, che le massaggiava teneramente la nuca e che la guardava come se fosse il tesoro più prezioso.

Gli aveva accarezzato dolcemente il viso, aveva infilato le dita tra i suoi capelli spettinati, e solo in quel momento si era resa conto che anche la cicatrice che gli deturpava la guancia, non esisteva più.

Ben Solo era tornato, era bellissimo. L'aveva salvata, ed era il suo eroe.

Era stato allora che aveva sentito il bisogno impetuoso di baciarlo, non aveva esitato, nonostante per lei fosse la prima volta. Aveva fissato le sue labbra carnose e ferite, leggermente socchiuse e le aveva divorate con un bacio intenso e disperato.

La gioia che aveva provato in quel breve istante in cui erano stati così vicini, così uniti, era stata la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato nella vita.

E poi Ben le aveva regalato il suo meraviglioso sorriso. Il sorriso sincero e sereno che aspettava di vedere da tanto tempo, e si era sentita morire.

Ben l'amava. L'amava da sempre. Non aveva mai desiderato di distruggerla, la voleva solo al suo fianco.

E lei era felice.

In pace e felice.

Ma quella gioia pura ed immensa era durata per poco. Aveva sentito qualcosa spezzarsi. Il sorriso di Ben lentamente si era spento, aveva chiuso gli occhi ed era scivolato all'indietro, staccandosi dal suo abbraccio.

Il suo corpo esanime giaceva a terra, immobile, e lei era rimasta incredula a fissarlo, tenendogli ancora una mano stretta alla sua.

Aveva voluto illudersi che fosse solo svenuto, ma sapeva che non era così. Ben le aveva donato tutta la sua energia vitale per strapparla alla morte e lo sforzo lo aveva ucciso.

In quel momento si era sentita dannatamente impotente e inutile. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ma non ne era in grado, non ne aveva le forze. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, dopo essersi incontrati ed amati, non poteva finire in quel modo atroce.

Si era gettata sul suo petto con l'anima straziata e aveva iniziato a piangere in silenzio.

Nel cielo cupo di Exegol, le navi della Resistenza stavano festeggiando la loro vittoria sulla flotta imperiale. Sentiva, come in un'eco lontana, i suoi compagni esultare e gioire. Mentre lei era sola, sul corpo del suo Ben a maledire il destino per quanto era stato ingiusto con loro.

Era stato allora, quando ormai aveva perso ogni speranza, che aveva scorto una luce azzurrina provenire dall'oscurità della grotta. Aveva alzato gli occhi, colmi di lacrime e aveva visto Leia sorriderle e avvicinarsi.

Si era chinata e le aveva accarezzato la testa riservandole un'espressione amorevole e serena.

Poi aveva posto la mano sul petto immobile del figlio e aveva richiamato a sé la Forza affinché potesse intervenire.

Rey l'aveva sentita chiaramente, la sua intensità, ruggire attorno a sé. Era un'energia che non aveva mai percepito prima. Le spoglie mortali di Leia erano svanite, nello stesso istante in cui suo figlio era morto, ed era tornata per lui. Ricongiungendosi alla Forza era diventata talmente potente da riuscire a riportare indietro il suo spirito.

Non è ancora giunto il suo momento, il suo destino non si è ancora compiuto, c'è ancora molto che può dare al futuro della Galassia e adesso ha te... l'amore che prova per la giovane scavarifiuti di Jakku lo ha salvato.

Rey, ti affido mio figlio. So che ne avrai cura. Una Diade nella Forza non può essere spezzata, nemmeno con la morte. Voi siete equilibrio...

Le parole della principessa l'avevano rincuorata, prima che svanisse nel buio, così come era apparsa. Leia aveva ragione: lei e Ben erano una Diade, non potevano venire separati senza creare una pericolosa frattura nella Forza.

Dovevano esistere insieme. O inseme passare oltre.

Col cuore in gola era tornata a fissare Ben, che ancora non dava alcun segno di ripresa e quegli istanti le erano sembrati eterni.

Era stato solo quando aveva visto il suo petto sollevarsi ed emettere il primo, profondo respiro, che si era sentita finalmente sollevata. Lo aveva guardato con gioia, lo aveva accarezzato, gli aveva sfiorato le labbra di nuovo rosee con le punta delle dita e la sua espressione da corrucciata era diventata finalmente serena.

Ben era ancora incosciente, ma era vivo, le sue ferite erano state tutte miracolosamente sanate ed ora riposava tranquillo.

In quel momento si era sentita pervadere da una nuova energia: dovevano lasciare quel luogo maledetto, che stava letteralmente cadendo a pezzi e dovevano farlo alla svelta. Avrebbero avuto tempo per toccarsi, parlarsi, stare insieme, recuperare tutto il tempo sprecato in litigi e ripicche.

Con l'ausilio della Forza era riuscita a portarlo, ancora esanime, al caccia Tie col quale lui era atterrato su Exegol, sapeva che quel tipo di caccia aveva due postazioni opposte, una di pilotaggio e una di tiro. Quello era l'unico modo per raggiungere i suoi compagni su Batuu.

Tornare dai suoi amici Finn e Poe era stata una tappa necessaria, non poteva lasciare la Resistenza senza nemmeno un addio o una spiegazione. Li aveva intravvisti tra i ribelli esultanti, che gridavano, saltavano, scambiandosi baci, ed era corsa da loro stringendoli in un ultimo abbraccio disperato.

Avevano vinto, Sidious era stato sconfitto, la Galassia era libera.

Non poteva pretendere che avrebbero compreso la sua scelta di dividere la vita con Ben, ma lei era sicura che non se ne sarebbe pentita. Sarebbe sempre intervenuta in loro aiuto se mai ne avessero avuto bisogno, la potenza della Diade era al servizio di tutta la Galassia, ma il suo posto era accanto all'uomo che amava. Era ciò che desiderava, e lo aveva promesso a Leia.

Con la gioia e la speranza nel cuore si era inoltrata nella giungla dove era atterrata col Tie imperiale e dove Ben, forse si era già risvegliato, e la stava aspettando. Ma tra le fronde degli alberi secolari l'attendeva un'amara sorpresa: il caccia era sparito, volato via chissà dove.

Inizialmente era rimasta incredula, interdetta, credeva di essere stata vittima di uno stupido scherzo. Ma ben presto si era resa conto di trovarsi di fronte ad una amara realtà. Ben se ne era andato.

Perché l'aveva lasciata? Si era risvegliato da solo, spaesato, impaurito e aveva avuto il timore che la Resistenza potesse fargli del male? Perché non l'aveva cercata?

Col cuore denso di angoscia aveva provato a comunicare con lui, a chiamarlo nella Forza, ma non aveva avuto nessuna risposta. Si era sforzata per giorni, fino al punto di farsi del male, ma non era servito a niente.

Ben sembrava sparito nel nulla, non aveva lasciato nessuna traccia che potesse ricondurla a lui. Poteva capire che non avesse volto avere nulla a che fare con la Resistenza, ma quello che la faceva più soffrire, che non riusciva a comprendere e che l'aveva lasciata distrutta, era che volesse nascondersi da lei.

Ricordare era doloroso, ma era anche l'unico modo per mantenere viva la speranza.

Rey gettò qualche tronco rinsecchito nel braciere per ravvivare il fuoco che si stava consumando, mentre l'aria si andava facendo sempre più fredda.

Sorseggiò il suo caf per scaldarsi. La ciotola con gli avanzi della cena giaceva abbandonata per terra. Non era da lei lasciare il cibo nel piatto, aveva sofferto la fame ed era abituata ad evitare gli sprechi, ma lo stomaco le si era chiuso e non riusciva ad ingoiare più niente.

BB-8 rotolava allegro intorno al falò, ma vedendola così silenziosa e malinconica si avvicinò per tenerle compagnia. Non poté fare a meno di sorridergli e accarezzarlo.

Era una serata limpida, ma gelida. Rey sollevò lo sguardo verso il nero del cielo, trapuntato di stelle, e sentì l'amarezza, la malinconia, assalirla ancora di più.

Le mancavano i suoi amici, ma sapeva che stavano bene, che lavoravano per dare alla Galassia un nuovo governo. Loro sapevano dove trovarla in caso di necessità.

Le mancava Leia, ma era consapevole che adesso era serena; aveva compiuto il sacrificio più grande per salvare suo figlio e adesso era in pace.

E le mancava Ben. Terribilmente e disperatamente. Non sapere più niente di lui, la dilaniava. Era vivo, di questo ne era certa, se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa di brutto lo avrebbe percepito nella Diade.

Aveva promesso a Leia che gli sarebbe stata sempre vicino, ma non aveva potuto mantenere quella promessa. Si sentiva indegna della sua fiducia.

Posò la tazza di caf ormai tiepido e prese un respiro profondo. Forse sarebbe stato inutile, ma provò a cercarlo di nuovo nella Forza.

Ben...

Si concentrò, chiudendo gli occhi umidi di lacrime ed espanse i suoi sensi fino a spingerli oltre l'atmosfera del pianeta. Oltre il Sistema Tatoo e il Settore Arkanis.

Ben... Dove sei?

Chiese mentalmente.

Dammi solo un cenno. Dimmi che stai bene... Ho bisogno di saperlo, Ben.

Si sforzò come non aveva mai fatto prima, esagerò senza pensare alle conseguenze di quel gesto sul suo corpo. Se esisteva anche una sola possibilità che Ben la sentisse non poteva tirarsi indietro, non poteva avere paura. Doveva spingersi fino all'impossibile.

Sentiva la testa scoppiarle per il dolore, il cuore galoppare nel petto, il respiro farsi affannoso, ma non le importava. Avrebbe avuto una risposta, quella sera stessa, o ci avrebbe messo per sempre una pietra sopra.

L'intensa onda di energia scaturita dal suo corpo le ritornò indietro, come se avesse urtato contro un muro di gomma e la colpì in modo violento e brutale, facendola rovinare a terra.

Si ritrovò ansimante, con un lato del viso sul pavimento polveroso e le mani tremanti.

Si sollevò sui gomiti scoppiando in un singhiozzo disperato. Sentì qualcosa di caldo scivolarle sul labbro e si accorse che stava perdendo sangue dal naso. Si ripulì con la stoffa delle bende avvolte intorno agli avambracci e faticosamente si rimise a sedere restando a capo chino.

Si ricoprì con la coperta e rimase immobile, a tratti scossa violentemente da brividi di freddo.

Aveva fallito un'altra volta. Non aveva percepito nulla di lui nella Forza, aveva sperato di creare una spaccatura, una crepa in quel muro che lui aveva issato per proteggersi da tutto, ma non ci era riuscita.

Sentì BB-8 chiamarla agitato, era spaventato e preoccupato, e non sapeva come aiutarla. Ma lei era talmente sconvolta da quello che aveva vissuto che non riusciva nemmeno a tranquillizzarlo.

Sollevò la testa e sentì una strana vibrazione nell'aria. Pareva che il tempo si fosse fermato, la brezza si era quietata e tutto sembrava paralizzato intorno a lei.

Alzò lo sguardo oltre le fiamme, innaturalmente immobili e, a prima vista le sembrò che fosse solo un'illusione.

Al di là del braciere c'era un giovane uomo, seduto su una delle casse sparse intorno al fuoco.

Era vestito con abiti civili, una giacca di pelle scura, un po' sdrucita, una camicia dello stesso colore, lievemente aperta sul collo e dei pantaloni neri. In una mano aveva una strana bottiglia, mentre l'altra era posata sulla coscia e le dita tamburellavano sul blaster che aveva appeso alla cintura.

Il suo cuore perse un battito, nel momento in cui fissò il suo viso e si accorse che era Ben.

I suoi capelli erano sempre lunghi e spettinati, il viso sempre pallido ed affilato, le labbra rosse, carnose e gli occhi buoni. Sullo zigomo destro portava ancora i segni di quello che doveva essere stato un grosso livido. Sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri e non si era accorto della sua presenza.

«Ben» lo chiamò, incredula. Non era sicura che l'immagine di lui fosse reale o solo una proiezione della sua mente provata dallo sforzo. In quel caso aveva imboccato la strada giusta per impazzire.

«Ben!» Lo chiamò di nuovo, questa volta ad alta voce, per attirare maggiormente la sua attenzione.

Lo vide sobbalzare, come se qualcuno gli avesse dato una scossa sulla spalla e si fosse destato da un sogno ad occhi aperti e finalmente le sue iridi scure, penetranti, si posarono incredule su di lei.

«Rey.»

Nel sentire la sua voce, dopo tanto tempo, fu invasa da una profonda sensazione di sollievo. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e il cuore sembrava volerle schizzare fuori dal petto.

«Sei tu, Ben... » ripeté, come un'idiota, ancora scossa. Si pulì le lacrime che avevano preso a solcarle copiose le guance, con il dorso della mano sudicia. Doveva essere proprio una schifezza, con il viso sporco, i capelli spettinati, ma non le importava. Ci era riuscita, l'aveva riportato da lei, e anche se le fosse costato la vita, non se ne sarebbe mai pentita.

«Non avresti dovuto farlo. Lo sforzo poteva ucciderti» la riprese, con lo sguardo preoccupato. Doveva trovarsi in un luogo affollato, Rey lo capì dal modo in cui aveva spostato velocemente gli occhi con circospezione.

«Dove sei?» Gli chiese, senza convenevoli o esitazioni.

Gli occhi di Ben tornarono fissi su di lei e le sorrisero.

«Hai ancora il viso di una bambina» scansò abilmente la domanda.

«Dimmi dove sei» si dimostrò ancora più insistente.

Ma lui non le rispose.

«Che hai fatto alla guancia?» gli chiese preoccupata.

Ben si era accorto della sua insofferenza ma si dimostrò paziente. «Divergenze di opinioni» rispose criptico.

Rey scosse la testa esasperata, ma non volle cedere. «Perché te ne sei andato?» Continuò imperterrita. Aveva tante cose da chiedergli, tanto da raccontargli. Non sapeva da dove iniziare. Ma prima di tutto doveva sapere perché l'aveva lasciata sola, senza un perché.

Ben Solo la guardava con i suoi occhi scuri, buoni, trasmettendole una tenerezza dolorosa che le mozzava il respiro. Ma si ostinava a non volerle dare informazioni su di lui e sulla sua vita.

«Ho diritto ad avere una spiegazione» insistette, stringendo un lembo della coperta tra le dita, con rabbia.

«Perché era giusto così» la spiazzò, facendole corrugare la fronte.

Rey lo fissò con le lacrime agli occhi, non poteva dimostrarsi criptico sul loro rapporto. Non glielo avrebbe permesso. «Ben, non farmi questo, ti prego. Non dopo quello che è accaduto tra noi. Mi hai ridato la vita... perché ora vuoi portarmela via?»

«Non eri morta» precisò serio, «eri molto vicina ad esserlo, ma il tuo cuore batteva ancora. Lentamente, molto lentamente. Ma batteva. Un jedi non può ingannare la morte, Rey. Dovresti saperlo.»

«Perché lo hai fatto?» A quel punto non capiva più nulla.

«Perché eri più degna di me.»

Rey si raggelò. «Non è vero, non puoi averlo pensato.»

Lo sguardo di Ben le sembrava tranquillo e sereno. Eppure le aveva appena confessato una verità atroce.

«Sai che è così» insistette, impedendole di obiettare un'altra volta.

Rey sentì un moto di rabbia assalirla con prepotenza, avrebbe voluto urlargli contro, prendere a pugni il suo petto ampio, gettarsi su di lui e stringerlo per non farlo andar via mai più. Ma si trattenne. Respirò profondamente e si impose di calmarsi. Se lo avesse aggredito brutalmente avrebbe solo ottenuto l'effetto opposto: lo avrebbe fatto fuggire e lo avrebbe perso per sempre. Doveva trattenerlo, farlo parlare, spingerlo ad esporsi per riuscire a carpire anche solo un piccolo indizio che le rivelasse dove potesse trovarsi.

«Mi hai lasciata sola... » gli ribadì, con la voce tremante e dura, che aveva tutta l'aria di una minaccia, «non hai pensato nemmeno per un... »

«È stato bello baciarti» la interruppe, cambiando drasticamente discorso.

Rimase per qualche istante in silenzio, confusa. Poi sospirò.

«Lo rifaresti?» Gli chiese in un soffio, quasi temendo la sua risposta.

Ben le sorrise, riusciva a comunicarle un mondo intero con lo sguardo, tra loro le parole non erano mai state necessarie.

Avrebbe voluto. Lo sapeva. Lo sentiva. Eppure l'aveva lasciata.

Era questo che non riusciva a comprendere.

«Volevo conoscere Ben Solo. Non me ne hai dato la possibilità» lo accusò, ma con delicatezza, corrugando la fronte. Non voleva litigare, non voleva farlo scappare di nuovo.

«Volevo conoscerlo anch'io.» Ben sapeva sempre come lasciarla interdetta.

«È per questo che te ne sei andato?»

Lui negò con la testa.

«Perché non ne vuoi parlare? Perché non me ne hai parlato allora?» Non riusciva a capire perché sembrasse così indifferente alla sua disperazione.

Ben rimase in silenzio. Era come se si sentisse a disagio a comunicare con lei, voleva dirle qualcosa ma forse aveva paura ad aprirsi, poi si morse il labbro e finalmente si lasciò andare. «Ero morto, non è vero?» Le disse, deglutendo e distogliendo gli occhi dal suo viso.

Rey esitò un istante prima di rispondergli. «Sì.» Fu costretta ad ammettere.

Ben annuì, felice che le avesse detto la verità. «Leiera lì...» le confidò, facendo fatica a trattenere le lacrime che gli avevano già arrossato le palpebre. «Ho sentito il suo profumo, era lo stesso di quando ero bambino.»

Rey annuì. L'aveva sentito anche lei.

«È venuta per riportarmi indietro.»

Rey annuì ancora. «Ti voleva bene.»

Lo vide sospirare e strizzare le palpebre per scacciare a forza le lacrime. Ben Solo era così diverso da Kylo Ren, era così fragile, meraviglioso. Le infondeva una tenerezza infinita e lo amava ancora di più.

«Ti ha perdonato, Ben. Ti ha dato la vita, per la seconda volta. Ha sempre creduto in te.»

«Lo so» disse con un groppo alla gola e Rey sapeva che lo stava pensando davvero.

«Hai detto che un jedi non può ingannare la morte. Ma tu l'hai ingannata, Ben. Sei tornato. Insieme avremmo potuto fare qualsiasi cosa...» gli sussurrò angosciata.

Ben sorseggiò dalla bottiglia, mostrando chiaramente l'etichetta che vi era appiccicata sopra. «Per esempio? Andare in giro per la galassia a reclutare sensibili alla Forza? Rifondare il Novo Ordine Jedi?» rise amaramente, «no, grazie. Sei abbastanza jedi tu, per tutti e due» scherzò, facendola sorridere.

Tra loro scese il silenzio. Un silenzio carico di parole e frasi mai dette in cui si scrutarono entrambi con malinconia. Non si erano più visti da un anno e a Rey pareva che ne fossero passati dieci. Percepiva il suo desiderio di volersi aprire, ma c'era qualcosa che lo frenava. Questo la indispettiva enormemente.

Ma poi fu Ben a riprendere la parola per primo. «Fare i conti con la propria origine tocca a tutti prima o poi, non è così Rey Palpatine?»

Quelle parole, insolitamente dure, la raggelarono. Sentirsi chiamare in quel modo le provocò un moto di disgusto. Perché adesso la stava provocando?

«È qualcosa a cui non puoi sottrarti. Ho passato più di metà della mia vita a cercare di essere degno della stirpe degli Skywalker. Sono stato tante cose: figlio, apprendista, jedi... una marionetta assassina nelle mani di Snoke, Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine... » ammise aspro, «ma non sono stato mai Ben Solo.»

Rey annuì, il suo ragionamento non faceva una grinza. Ma perché non poteva essere Ben Solo inseme a lei? «Credevo di significare qualcosa per te. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo.»

Ben scosse la testa. «Ti ho visto abbracciare i tuoi amici. Ho pensato che fosse quello il tuo posto. Eri felice. Ed era giusto così.»

Rey si raggelò. «Lo hai detto, finalmente. Chi ti ha dato il diritto di pensare per me? Di sapere cosa mi potesse rendere felice? Volevo solo salutarli, stavo tornando da te. Ma tu hai pensato bene di fuggire. Ti sei chiuso alla Forza, mi hai tagliato fuori da tutto. Non hai pensato minimamente a quanto potessi soffrire la tua lontananza» lo aggredì con un'enfasi che non dimostrava da tempo.

«Rey, rifletti solo per un istante» le disse, sollevando l'indice nella sua direzione e scandendo bene le parole. «Quello che volevi era impossibile. Il mondo reale non funziona come vuoi tu. Il male fatto da quelli come me... non viene mai dimenticato. Che vita avrei potuto offrirti? Un'esistenza di solitudine, di fughe continue, di nascondigli? Non lo meritavi. Tu hai bisogno di vivere alla luce del sole.»

Rey sospirò rassegnata. «Ho raccontato ciò che hai fatto. Tutti sanno chi è Ben Solo. Non avresti avuto nulla da temere accanto a me... » gli fece notare con tristezza. Avrebbe voluto dirgli anche che lo amava, ma non riusciva più a riconoscerlo.

«Nemmeno per me è stato facile» le confidò con dolore, «avevi trovato la tua agognata famiglia, la tua strada, e a me bastava saperti felice.»

Rey sgranò gli occhi, arrossati e lucidi, poi prese un lungo respiro e si impose di calmarsi, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo a ceffoni. «Che stupida sono stata...» rise amaramente. «Dicevi di conoscermi. Ma non è così» mormorò con angoscia. «Dunque questo è un addio?» Doveva sentirlo dire da lui per mettere fine a quella storia, per sempre.

Ben chinò la testa e si mise a giocherellare con la bottiglia ormai vuota che aveva tra le mai. Sembrava a disagio, confuso. Pareva che non sapesse nemmeno lui cosa volesse realmente. Avvertiva il suo desiderio di aprirsi a lei, ma si sforzava di reprimerlo e lo detestava quando si comportava così.

«C'è una cosa che devo fare. E devo farla da solo» le dichiarò solenne, alzando lo sguardo deciso su di lei.

Rey deglutì a fatica. Per un attimo le sembrò di riconoscere il Ben Solo che aveva tanto amato. Quello poteva anche accettarlo. «E poi... ?» Chiese con speranza mista a timore.

«Non lo so. Ma se il destino vorrà farci incontrare di nuovo... succederà.»

Furono le sue ultime parole prima di vederlo svanire.

Una scossa elettrica le attraversò tutto il corpo lasciandola stordita. Si guardò intorno, ed era di nuovo sola con BB-8, le fiamme avevano ripreso a danzare vivaci dentro al braciere, l'aria frizzante della notte le scompigliava i capelli e le gelava le lacrime sulle guance.

Destino un accidenti!

Dichiarò a se stessa, precipitandosi alla postazione computerizzata all'interno della corte. Freneticamente cercò l'immagine dell'etichetta della bottiglia, da cui lo aveva visto bere, nel database galattico, prima che svanisse dalla sua mente. Sbatté il pugno sul ripiano quando finalmente l'ebbe trovata: birra corelliana. Non era molto come punto di partenza, me era pur sempre meglio del nulla assoluto.

Ben avrebbe potuto berla in qualsiasi locale dei pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno, ma lei era una ragazza perspicace, un presentimento le aprì la mente e le suggerì di andare più a fondo. Fece una rapida ricerca su Corellia e sorrise soddisfatta; quell'indizio più il livido sulla guancia di Ben le fecero ricollegare ogni cosa. Ma doveva sbrigasi, c'era del lavoro da fare e non aveva a disposizione ancora molto tempo.

Continua...

_____________________

Note:

Chiariamo alcune cose, il canone per me ha importanza, ma quando il canone diventa ridicolo, infondato e pretenzioso io lo evito come la peste. Siamo nel mondo delle fanfiction e la fantasia gioca da padrone. Per questo motivo io non accetterò mai e poi mai Rey Skywalker. Amavo Rey nessuno. Ma quella Rey non esiste più. Esiste Rey Palpatine e me la prendo per buona. Motivo per cui la mia Rey non dirà mai di chiamarsi Skywalker, ma ha accettato serenamente la sua discendenza, perché quello che conta non è il cognome, ma la persona che si sceglie di essere con la propria testa.

Rey per me non era morta, perché se lo era davvero sarebbe dovuta sparire, come è accaduto a Ben.

La frase dell'incipit è di Fabrizio Caramagna.

Il titolo è preso in prestito dall'ultimo racconto della saga di The Witcher, dell'autore polacco Andrzej Sapkowski. Almeno lì un lieto fine c'è.

Angolo autrice:

Dico solo poche cose. Sono ancora sconvolta dal film. Credo che sia la cosa più brutta che abbia visto in vita mia, ma forse la delusione è anche colpa mia. Avevo aspettative talmente elevate da due anni a questa parte, che probabilmente non sarei mai stata soddisfatta.

Abbiamo avuto la Reylo canon ma a quale prezzo? Ben è morto. O almeno è quello che vogliono farci credere. In modo talmente idiota che mi fa salire l'omicidio. E non viene più nominato fino alla fine per esaltare la nuova Mary Sue della galassia.

Per quel che mi riguarda fino a quando non vedrò in una pubblicazione canonica il suo fantasma di forza, non lo considererò definitivamente perduto. È quello che ripeto ogni giorno sperando che il dolore si affievolisca.

Ci sarebbe un papiro da scrivere sull'ultimo capitolo della trilogia, ma non voglio farlo, ho già discusso troppo e ora sono svuotata.

Ma avevo bisogno di scrivere il MIO finale, perché quell'obbrobrio io non lo accetto.


	2. Parte Seconda

È solo più tardi che si scopre che un bacio

è stato una breve escursione,

l'inizio di un lungo viaggio,

o un soffio che si sposta, forse per sempre,

in una nuova dimora.

* * *

Cap. II

Coronet era una metropoli caotica e movimentata. A Ben non erano mai piaciuti i luoghi affollati ma erano l'ideale per non dare nell'occhio. Attirare l'attenzione su di sé era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

Era atterrato su Corellia da qualche giorno, giusto in tempo per eseguire gli ultimi ritocchi al suo vecchio Tie imperiale, che aveva affettuosamente ribattezzato Phoenix perché, un po' come lui, era risorto dalle sue stesse ceneri.

C'erano degli adattamenti che doveva effettuare solo all'ultimo momento, come ad esempio impostare i parametri del sistema di navigazione, in modo che potessero adeguarsi perfettamente all'atmosfera del pianeta. Era una delle tante dritte, sui caccia stellari, che aveva imparato osservando suo padre.

Aveva atteso quel momento da un anno, ed ora avvertiva l'adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene. Era impaziente ed eccitato, e questo lo faceva sentire dannatamente vivo. Libero.

Bevve un altro generoso sorso di birra corelliana, poi la posò con decisione sul bancone dell'affollatoStarkiller Bar e si fermò a riflettere, in piedi, con la mano ancora sopra la bottiglia.

Si guardò attorno. Sondò l'aria per assicurarsi che non ci fossero in arrivo brutte sorprese.

Il locale era, come di consueto, pieno di avventori di ogni razza e costume. C'era un tavolo particolarmente rumoroso in cui bivaccavano tre piloti pamarthiani, ma niente di particolarmente insolito.

L'ultima volta che ci era stato aveva visto lei e questo lo aveva scombussolato non poco. Gli era apparsa davanti a tradimento e non aveva potuto opporsi al suo richiamo. Aveva sperato che non sarebbe riuscita a contattarlo e a riaprire una breccia nel legame, invece Rey aveva stravolto tutti i suoi piani. Come aveva sempre fatto, del resto, anche quando combattevano su fronti opposti.

Rivederla lo aveva reso felice, non poteva negarlo, ma gli aveva fatto anche molto male. Quando si trattava di Rey, i suoi sentimenti erano fortemente contrastanti.

L'amava? Certamente. Ma a modo suo e in quel momento non la voleva tra i piedi. Quello che lo attendeva era un confronto con se stesso, più che con dei degni avversari e lui non voleva distrazioni, né supporti di ogni genere. Era la suasfida, e voleva affrontarla da solo.

Quel loro incontro nella Forza lo aveva destabilizzato, ed era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.

Paradossalmente, non credeva che Rey avesse sofferto la sua mancanza. L'aveva baciato, e questo era vero, come l'effetto dell'alcool nella birra corelliana che in quel momento gli bruciava le vene, e ne era rimasto sorpreso. Ma credeva che lo avesse fatto solo in segno di riconoscenza, per averle salvato la vita. Lei aveva i suoi amici, la sua nuova famiglia, aveva sulle spalle l'enorme responsabilità di ricostruire l'Ordine Jedi. In tutto quello la sua presenza non era contemplata.

Quando si era risvegliato, in mezzo alla giungla di Batuu e non l'aveva trovata al suo fianco, era rimasto confuso, disorientato; era sceso dal Tie e si era addentrato nella direzione in cui aveva sentito provenire un gran vociare. Si era mantenuto in disparte e aveva osservato in silenzio i ribelli gioire per la vittoria su Sidious, poi l'aveva vista abbracciare il traditore FN-2187 e Poe Dameron, e si era sentito morire.

Era giusto che Rey fosse tornata da loro, erano stati la sua famiglia per più di un anno, ma non poteva permetterle di coinvolgerlo. Lui non aveva niente a che fare con quella gente e non avrebbe mai voluto averne. Non lo avrebbero mai accettato e non avrebbero mai capito le sue intenzioni.

Quello che Rey desiderava era impossibile, per questo se n'era andato, era fuggito via senza nemmeno una spiegazione o un addio. Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di lasciarla se l'avesse avuta davanti ancora una volta.

Doveva arrivare a perdere la sua vita per poterla ritrovare. Avrebbe voluto risvegliarsi e non ricordare più nulla del suo passato, invece era un fardello che doveva continuare a portare. Non voleva che Rey lo aiutasse a sorreggere il peso delle sue colpe. Aveva intenzione di rimediare, per quanto gli fosse stato possibile, ma era un suo problema. Era giusto che si costruisse una nuova esistenza lontano da lui.

Proprio in quell'istante il gong avvisò i piloti che mancavano solo dieci minuti all'inizio della competizione e buona parte degli avventori delloStarkiller si avviarono chiacchierando verso l'uscita del locale.

«Ehi, Solo!» Si sentì chiamare in tono insolente e pretenzioso. La voce proveniva dal tavolo particolarmente rumoroso. Sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al soffitto senza girarsi, quello sbruffone di Valeek non voleva proprio saperne di mollare.

«Ti farò mangiare la fottuta polvere di Corellia» lo aggredì con arroganza, «pensi davvero di poter gareggiare con quel vecchio rottame?»

Dovette ricorrere a tutta la sua buona volontà per evitare di reagire. In altri tempi sarebbe stato felice di raccogliere la provocazione di quel ragazzone alto, biondo e grassoccio e farlo a pezzi. Gli sarebbe bastato alzare una mano per soffocarlo, scaraventarlo contro una parete e levarlo di mezzo.

Prese un lungo respiro e si impose di calmarsi. Non doveva manifestare i suoi poteri o sarebbe stata la fine. Aveva lavorato sodo per arrivare fino a quel punto, non avrebbe mandato tutto all'aria per un deficiente pamarthiano con insane manie di grandezza.

Gli avrebbe dimostrato a breve, con i fatti, di che pasta erano fatti i Solo.

Si girò, poggiando i gomiti sul bancone, riservandogli un'occhiata divertita e un sorrisino sghembo.

«Kothan si!» Urlò Valeek sollevando la sua tazza di Porto in segno di sfida.

«Kothan si!» Risposero in coro due mezze cartucce, che dovevano essere i suoi scalcinati compagni di squadra.

Se ricordava bene qualcosa del linguaggio di Pamarthe quelle parole si traducevano in che tu possa morire alla massima velocità.

Bene. Non cercava niente di meglio.

Scrollò le spalle e si diresse verso l'uscita. Valeek posò la tazza vuota e lo raggiunse in fretta, gli diede una spallata per scansarlo e si infilò nell'uscita prima di lui, seguito dai suoi due compagni sghignazzanti.

Recuperò l'equilibrio scuotendo la testa. Il desiderio di fare a pezzi quel demente lo stava divorando, ma non poteva. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di usare i suoi poteri per vincere la gara o, peggio, fare fuori qualche concorrente. Han Solo era stato il migliore pilota della galassia senza sapere nulla della Forza. Voleva dimostrare a se stesso che poteva vincere con le sue sole capacità.

Il Gauntlet era una gara misteriosa e particolarmente pericolosa che, in passato, era stata patrocinata proprio da suo padre. Era una specie di carnaio. Tra i migliori partecipanti che riuscivano a sopravvivere e che dimostravano di avere coraggio e una sufficiente dose di spericolatezza, venivano scelti i piloti che avrebbero formato le squadre per le Five Sabers, ed era quello il suo vero obiettivo, il suo sogno. Lo era fin da quando era un ragazzino e seguiva Han nei suoi viaggi in cui reclutava piloti da ogni parte della Galassia.

A quei tempi era troppo piccolo per gareggiare, ma contava di poterlo fare, un giorno, e rendere suo padre orgoglioso di lui. Era qualcosa che gli doveva, per onorare la sua memoria, e sapeva che ne sarebbe stato felice.

Il Gauntlet era anche una gara subdola. Le regole cambiavano ogni anno e non si avevano indizi sul percorso da seguire se non all'inizio della competizione. Durante il periodo della dominazione del Primo Ordine era stata sospesa per ovvi motivi, e quella era la prima volta che veniva organizzata dopo la vittoria della Ribellione sull'esercito di Palpatine.

Ben si diresse a passo svelto verso l'hangar, da dove sarebbero partite le navi, che non era molto distante dallo Starkiller Bar. Gli altri piloti erano tutti intenti a controllare i loro caccia fino all'ultima molecola, alcuni già si erano infilati il casco e si apprestavano a salire sulle rispettive navi. Avvistò il suo Tie Phoenix nero e una scarica di adrenalina gli provocò una leggera scossa.

Amava pilotare, lo faceva sentire bene. Amava spingersi oltre le sue capacità, sfidare la gravità, scoprire fin dove poteva arrivare, rischiando la pelle senza rimpianti.

Aveva assaporato l'impotenza e l'immobilità della morte, ora voleva saggiare la vita, goderla e respirarla fino in fondo.

Il Phoenix era lo stesso Tie con cui era atterrato su Exegol. Lo aveva trovato tra le rovine della seconda Morte Nera. Era l'unico, tra i tanti rottami, ad essere rimasto miracolosamente intatto. Col tempo lo aveva modificato, migliorato, aveva cambiato le ali rendendolo molto più simile al velocissimo Tie Interceptor. Aveva passato mesi a cercare pezzi, barattare apparecchiature, a sporcarsi le mani di carburante e olio per motore, e gli era piaciuto tantissimo.

Non aveva bisogno di ricontrollare ogni cosa, sapeva che era tutto a posto ma, poco prima di salire sul caccia, qualcosa lo spinse a fermarsi. Avvertì una sottile vibrazione nella Forza che gli provocò una leggera vertigine e gli fece acuire i sensi. Durò solo un istante, ma fu abbastanza potente per metterlo in allarme.

Si guardò intorno con circospezione, ma non vide nulla che potesse in qualche modo costituire una minaccia per lui, a parte la risatina malvagia che Valeek e suoi due smidollati compagni di squadra gli riservarono, e l'occhiolino divertito di Dana Torres.

Ricambiò la risata tirata ai primi e ignorò completamente la seconda. Forse non era stata una buona idea andarci a letto, lo aveva fatto solo per levarsi uno sfizio, ma lei l'aveva presa un po' troppo sul serio.

Scacciò ogni tipo di pensiero deleterio e salì a bordo infilandosi il casco, aveva ancora pochi secondi prima che la sfida cominciasse ed era essenziale capire come si sarebbe svolta. Le navi in gara erano una cinquantina, disposte in semicerchio con i musi rivolti verso la minuscola uscita dell'hangar.

Dopo l'ultimo gong di avvertimento una voce artificiale gli parlò nel casco.

Benvenuti al Gauntlet. Il percorso di quest'anno è L'arco Gravitazionale, le vostre mappe verranno caricate all'inizio della gara. Ci sono sette archi gravitazionali e il vostro punteggio dipenderà da quanti archi riuscirete ad oltrepassare ed in quanto tempo complessivo. La gara avrà inizio dopo il conto alla rovescia. Dieci. Nove. Otto...

Archi gravitazionali? La faccenda non gli piaceva per niente. Qualunque cosa aveva a che fare con la gravità poteva riservare delle brutte sorprese. Mise in moto il Tie e fissò la porta dell'hangar che, neanche a farlo apposta, era proprio a forma di arco. Ma l'istinto gli diceva che non sarebbe stato quello il primo obiettivo, difficilmente ci sarebbero potuti passare più di due velivoli alla volta. Sarebbe stata una carneficina. La sua forma era solo uno specchietto per le allodole.

Si guardò intorno: il pavimento era tutto d'un pezzo e il soffitto a botte pareva solido e impenetrabile.

Tre. Due. Uno. Via!

Una parte dei caccia schizzò veloce verso l'uscita dell'hangar, ma solo un paio di essi riuscirono a passare indenni, una buona mezza dozzina finì per schiantarsi sulle pareti formando un'immensa palla di fuoco.

Deglutì a vuoto e strinse la cloche ancora più forte. Per fortuna aveva avuto l'accortezza di attendere. Con un gran rombo una parte del pavimento si abbassò, formando una grande apertura semicircolare proprio di fronte alla disposizione delle navi rimaste. Era quello il primo arco gravitazionale... capovolto.

Abbassò con forza la cloche, al massimo dell'accelerazione, e puntò verso il basso, attraversando a tutta velocità il primo arco.

L'abitacolo subì un forte scossone, e fu solo grazie al suo ferreo autocontrollo se riuscì a non sbandare violentemente. Il paesaggio che gli apparve di fronte era completamente diverso dai vicoli nebbiosi e oscuri di Coronet che si aspettava di trovare. Davanti ai suoi occhi si apriva un'immensa e verdeggiante prateria che sembrava non avere limiti. Spinse il suo Tie a tutta velocità e sfrecciò pericolosamente a bassa quota sul suolo di Corellia.

Ora cominciava ad essere tutto più chiaro. Gli archi non erano altro che piccoli portali gravitazionali che li avrebbero condotti in diverse zone del pianeta. Non era dato sapere quale sarebbero state le condizioni che avrebbe trovato ad ogni attraversata, ed era quella l'effettiva difficoltà. Avrebbe potuto sbucare in una giungla intricata, o nel bel mezzo di una catena montuosa innevata. Non sarebbe stata esclusivamente una gara di abilità e velocità, ma anche di autocontrollo, dato che avrebbe dovuto ricalibrare gli assetti ogni volta.

Non era come effettuare salti multipli nell'iperspazio, in quel caso si poteva calcolare la rotta e prevedere al millesimo la destinazione.

Diede uno sguardo veloce alla telecamera posteriore che gli mostrò un bello spettacolo. Delle cinquanta navi in gara, almeno un terzo era sparito, si era schiantato contro le pareti dell'hangar ed era uscita di gara, un'altra mezza dozzina aveva perso il controllo subito dopo l'attraversamento dell'arco e giaceva fumante fra l'erba alta, con i rispettivi piloti che, usciti dall'abitacolo, imprecavano animatamente.

Rise di gusto, aveva goduto anche troppo, era ora di concentrasi sul percorso che gli era stato inviato. Sul monitor gli apparve la tappa successiva. Non vi erano particolari difficoltà e non c'erano ostacoli, aveva la strada spianata.

Due dei velivoli che erano riusciti a superare il salto senza conseguenze, gli stavano già alle spalle. Riconobbe l'Ala-A rosso fiammante di Valeek, quel pallone gonfiato aveva conciato la sua nave peggio di un trabiccolo da parata. Di certo l'umiltà non era la sua qualità migliore. Poi c'era un'Ala-X che non aveva mai visto nei pressi dell'hangar, nemmeno quando gli altri piloti compivano dei giri di prova per testare le capacità delle loro navi.

Era di sicuro un vecchio modello che risaliva almeno ai tempi della guerra tra Alleanza Ribelle e Impero, aveva le derive modificate ed un fastidioso rivestimento a specchio che lo faceva splendere sotto i raggi del sole di Corellia.

Chiunque fosse il suo pilota, ci aveva perso del tempo per renderlo così particolare, oltre ad avere un ego smisurato.

Molto più indietro, almeno una dozzina di navi cercavano di riprendere terreno, ma lui non era preoccupato. Niente lo spaventava quando era alla giuda di un caccia. Quella era la sua vita. Non vedeva l'ora che il percorso si complicasse per mettersi alla prova.

L'Arco successivo era posizionato sopra una collina, lo attraversò alla massima velocità, ma quando riemerse dall'altra parte si trovò davanti un alto geyser di fuoco scaturito da un immenso lago di lava.

Scansò abilmente la colonna incandescente ma l'ala destra sfiorò pericolosamente il magma prendendo leggermente fuoco ad un'estremità.

«Maledizione!» Esclamò digrignando i denti.

Eseguì una rapida serie di tonneau per spegnere le fiamme, e poi puntò dritto verso l'arco successivo, schivando gli altri geyser che salivano e si abbassavano formando un percorso tortuoso ed arduo.

Le navi di Valeek e dello sconosciuto continuavano a seguirlo a distanza ravvicinata. Erano gli unici, di tutto il gruppo, che riuscivano a tenergli il passo.

Conosceva il modo di volare dell'odioso pamarthiano, sapeva che era un osso duro. Era spericolato ma anche molto scorretto e imprevedibile. Non era da escludere che, se lo avesse raggiunto, avrebbe tentato qualche trucco illegale per metterlo fuori gioco. Ma avrebbe venduto cara la pelle.

L'Ala-X invece aveva un modo di volare molto elegante, preciso e fluido. Ed era veloce. Dannatamente veloce. Gli piaceva, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi raggiungere.

L'arco successivo gli apparve ben presto su un promontorio roccioso che fuoriusciva dal lago di magma. Sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi infilarlo, se non ci fossero stati ben tre geyser che si alzavano ad intermittenza a bloccargli il passaggio. Erano troppo vicini per poterci passare in mezzo. Aveva bisogno di tempo per capire il momento esatto in cui sarebbero stati tutti abbassati. Eseguì un ampio loop per rallentare ed allontanarsi mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso alla telecamera per registrare il movimento delle colonne di magma.

I due caccia avversari lo stavano raggiungendo a velocità sostenuta. Imprecò in varie lingue quando si rese conto che avrebbe dato loro un vantaggio per passare attraverso i geyser indenni, ma non avrebbe potuto impedirlo. Non poteva rischiare di bruciare le ali passandoci in mezzo alla cieca. Non era così che suo padre gli aveva insegnato a volare. Per seminarli doveva usare il cervello.

Quando il suo assetto fu di nuovo orizzontale puntò dritto verso l'arco osservando di nuovo il ritmo dei geyser, vi era solo un momento in cui erano tutti e tre abbassati e durava solo un paio di secondi, dunque doveva portare il Tie alla massima velocità mentre erano tutti e tre alzati.

Spinse l'acceleratore e la nave schizzò via riuscendo a passare illesa sopra ai geyser nascosti nel ribollio del magma.

Attraversò l'arco gravitazionale e si ritrovò in una fitta foresta di alberi altissimi. La luce che riusciva a filtrare attraverso le fronde intricate era poca. Schivare i tronchi degli immensi alberi era un gioco da ragazzi per lui, riusciva perfettamente a vedere il percorso dinnanzi a sé e a fare la gimcana tra i tronchi, come se lo avesse fatto almeno mille volte, ma le conseguenze della sua incauta manovra precedente non si fecero attendere. Subito si accorse che l'Ala-X lo aveva raggiunto e sfrecciava al suo fianco, il caccia di Valeek invece gli stava pericolosamente alle spalle.

Nonostante la sua abilità di pilota gli permettesse di non perdere velocità, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso i suoi temibili avversari.

Nel momento in cui l'X-Wing passò pericolosamente vicino all'ala sinistra del suo Tie, avvertì di nuovo quello strano fremito nella Forza, e per mezzo secondo perse il controllo. Le mani gli tremarono e un'ondata improvvisa di calore gli avvampò la faccia.

«Stai tremando tu o la tua nave?» La voce che gli giunse nel comunicatore era femminile, ma era storpiata e resa metallica dal casco che indossava.

Ben sussultò, aveva chiuso tutti i canali di comunicazione per non avere distrazioni e soprattutto non diventare il bersaglio preferito delle provocazioni di Valeek, o delle avance spudorate di Dana, ed ora una perfetta estranea era riuscita ad insinuarsi nel suo sistema.

«Sei sul mio canale privato» la minacciò, quello poteva essere un valido motivo per essere espulsa dalla gara.

La sconosciuta non sembrò particolarmente impressionata o intimidita. «Carino il tuo caccia. Era un Tie imperiale?» sviò abilmente il discorso, ma con lui le moine non attaccavano. Dana Torres lo aveva pregato insistentemente per giorni di fare squadra con lei e l'aveva liquidata brutalmente senza troppi convenevoli.

«Cosa vuoi?» passò subito al sodo, odiava fare conversazione mentre volava.

Dall'altra parte la sconosciuta ridacchiò. «Quell'Ala-A rosso fuoco mi sembra un osso duro. Posso darti una mano a farlo fuori.»

Ben corrugò la fronte. Quell'offerta strampalata lo fece sghignazzare. «Desolato. Io gareggio da solo. Non mi serve l'aiuto di nessuno, miss splendore» si dimostrò categorico, schernendola.

«Scusa tanto! Allora ti farò assaggiare la mia scia» lo provocò divertita.

Fino ad allora l'Ala-X si era mantenuto costantemente al suo fianco, ma nel momento in cui sbucarono fuori dalla foresta e si trovarono di fronte un susseguirsi ondulato di colline, sfrecciò via ad una velocità impossibile, superandolo.

Ben si dimenticò per qualche istante di respirare. «Hai montato un doppio motore!» protestò allibito. Anche quello significava una squalifica automatica. La pilota del fantomatico X-Wing non doveva saperne molto delle regole del Gauntlet, o semplicemente se ne sbatteva altamente.

«Ops! Ti ho preso alla sprovvista?» continuò a provocarlo mentre puntava in l'alto sfrecciando con una fiammata verso l'arco successivo, che si trovava a circa metà della troposfera. «Tranquillo. Ho solo dato una ritoccatina alla valvola di regolazione del flusso di carburante, un trucchetto che ho imparato da un vecchio amico» gli confidò gongolando.

Un vecchio amico? A Ben si gelò il sangue nelle vene nel vederla sparire oltre il portale gravitazionale. Un terribile presentimento si fece spazio, come un fulmine in una tempesta, nella sua mente, distogliendolo per un attimo dalla giuda.

Scosse la testa strizzando le palpebre per scrollarsi di dosso quella brutta sensazione e recuperare un briciolo di concentrazione. Un moto di rabbia si impossessò dei suoi sensi e spinse più a fondo l'acceleratore per recuperare il terreno perso. Fece fare alla nave un'ampia spirale per aumentare al massimo la velocità.

Valeek intanto lo aveva quasi raggiunto e si apprestava ad attraversare l'arco subito dopo di lui.

Riemerse in uno stretto canyon, schivando con disinvoltura le formazioni rocciose tra alte pareti di pietra. Il percorso si stava complicando. Mancava solo un altro salto e poi, l'ultimo arco, lo avrebbe riportato nei cieli di Coronet. Doveva darsi da fare.

Riuscì a raggiungere miss splendore piazzandosi pericolosamente alla sua destra in un cunicolo stretto in cui, a mala pena, ci passavano entrambi. Voleva saperne di più su di lei e l'unico modo era quello di provocarla.

Proprio in quel momento però, il caccia di Valeek li superò tutti e due sfrecciando sopra di loro, servendosi di una manovra proibita. Nel passaggio urtò l'abitacolo dell'X-Wing costringendo la pilota chiacchierona ad eseguire un tonneau per evitare di andare a schiantarsi contro la parete.

Ben imprecò in tutte le lingue che conosceva, sapeva che quel disgraziato ci avrebbe provato prima o poi. Osservò miss splendore dalla telecamera posteriore, per il momento aveva salvato la pelle, ma aveva perso terreno. Che diavolo gli stava succedendo? Adesso si stava pure preoccupando senza motivo per un avversario?

Quando il canyon si allargò, dietro la curva successiva, si lanciò dentro una caverna con una manovra suicida, mentre la cloche tremava violentemente sotto le sue mani, sfrecciò velocissimo sotto il caccia di Valeek superandolo. Se doveva perdere quella gara, non sarebbe successo per colpa delle trame malefiche della carogna pamarthiana. La sconfitta o la vittoria sarebbero dipese solo dalle sue capacità.

Miss splendore continuava a mantenersi stranamente distante, mentre lui volava silenzioso nell'antro scuro. Si mise di traverso per scivolare in modo pulito tra due stalattiti e puntare dritto, all'arco successivo, che pendeva capovolto dal soffitto roccioso.

Il portale lo risputò nello spazio, nel bel mezzo di un campo di asteroidi.

Valeek era sempre pericolosamente dietro di lui, la pilota misteriosa li seguiva ma non dava segni di voler rimontare e questo lo trovò alquanto strano. Tutta quella messa in scena l'aveva fatta solo per deriderlo, provocarlo, indispettirlo? Era un comportamento decisamente anomalo.

Schivò un paio di grossi asteroidi felice di aver recuperato la prima posizione, sospirò concedendosi un istante di tregua dalla tensione. Amava trovarsi nello spazio, c'era qualcosa in quella vastità nera, nel luccicare vivace delle costellazioni lontane, che lo faceva sentire bene. Era nato per trovarsi esattamente lì, in quel momento, e partecipare alla sfida più importante della sua vita, quella con se stesso.

Alla fine del campo di asteroidi il percorso virava bruscamente e l'arco successivo si trovava al confine dell'atmosfera del pianeta. Puntò verso il basso e lanciò il Tie in picchiata.

Adorava il contrasto tra controllo completo e caos estremo, quando il caccia veniva mosso in parte dal carburante e in parte dalla gravità.

Superò il penultimo arco e finalmente si ritrovò nel tanto agognato cielo nei dintorni di Coronet. Ormai ce l'aveva fatta, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere ancora?

Il Phoenix sussultò come se fosse stato colpito da qualcosa. Il pannello di controllo pareva impazzito, una miriade di luci iniziarono a lampeggiare ed altrettanti allarmi a suonare. Aveva cantato vittoria troppo presto.

Sullo schermo gli apparve il caccia di Valeek, in quel momento un'ondata di rabbia gli ribollì nelle vene e sbatté il pugno sul pulsante rosso del comunicatore.

«Bastardo mi hai sparato!» Gli ringhiò contro.

La risata arrogante e odiosa del pamarthiano gli diede la conferma che dietro a tutto quel casino c'era il suo zampino.

«Andiamo, Solo, le armi sono proibite. Dovresti saperlo. Ma... può darsi che un pezzo del tuo rottame dell'anteguerra si sia staccato e sia finito, per una serie di sfortunate circostanze, nel propulsore destro.»

Sfortunate circostanze un accidenti, quel disgraziato lo aveva sabotato.

Il sistema di diagnostica gli mostrava chiaramente che c'era qualcosa di incastrato nel propulsore e che lo faceva pericolosamente virare a destra mentre era costretto a rallentare.

Intanto Valeek lo superò sfrecciando con sfrontatezza alla sua sinistra. «Oh, ma che peccato! Il migliore tra i piloti di Corellia, sta per subire un'umiliante sconfitta» lo schernì.

Per un istante fu tentato di fermarlo con la Forza. Quel maledetto aveva barato, poteva ricambiarlo con la stessa moneta. Sarebbe stato più che giusto, una battaglia ad armi pari. Sollevò una mano nella direzione del caccia, col preciso intento di agganciarlo e rallentarlo, farlo sbandare, scaraventarlo fuori pista, qualunque cosa pur di levarlo di mezzo. Ma poi strinse il pungo e lo sbatté malamente sul pannello di controllo, chiudendo di nuovo la comunicazione con lui.

Non poteva farlo, non voleva. Se avesse fatto fuori Valeek in quel modo, per lui sarebbe stata comunque una sconfitta.

Poteva risolverla in un altro modo.

«Ehi Tie imperiale, che ti è preso adesso?» Miss splendore inaspettatamente gli parlò nel comunicatore.

«Propulsore bloccato» fu drasticamente sintetico.

«Uhm... non sembra un guasto accidentale. Non c'entrerà per caso il pilota dell'Ala-A fiammeggiante?»

«Sei perspicace» le confermò furente.

«È un brutto affare.»

Tante grazie, lo sapeva anche lui. Ma nello stesso tempo rimase perplesso. Perché miss splendorenon pensava a superarlo e vincere la gara, invece di continuare ad importunarlo e infastidirlo?

«Invece di stare qui a compatirmi, potresti levarti dai piedi e provare a raggiungere Valeek.» Se proprio doveva perdere, tanto valeva farsi sconfiggere da una pilota che aveva tutte le carte in regola per batterlo.

«Ho un'idea migliore. Perché non proviamo a metterlo fuori gioco insieme?»

Miss splendore non poté vedere la smorfia di disappunto che le riservò. Tutto quell'altruismo era schifosamente commuovente. E sospetto.

Lui sapeva cosa doveva fare. Era rischioso, avrebbe anche potuto perdere il controllo e andare allegramente a sfracellarsi al suolo. Ma se voleva procurarsi ancora una chance per battere Valeek non aveva altra scelta.

Senza dire una parola spense il motore e il Tie planò pericolosamente in avanti, perdendo quota velocemente.

«Che diavolo stai facendo?» Miss splendore gli urlò nelle orecchie e quasi fu tentato di bloccare anche il suo canale, lo stava distraendo.

L'abitacolo iniziò a tremare e il suo stomaco si contrasse mentre iniziava a contare fino a dieci. Il fiato corto gli annebbiava il visore, il sudore gli gelava la fronte, non era la prima volta che si trovava in una situazione di emergenza estrema. Ma in altri tempi aveva i suoi dannati poteri a parargli le chiappe.

Quando arrivò allo zero riavviò il motore, con una mano tenne tutto abbassato l'acceleratore, mentre con l'altra diede un pungo al comando dello stabilizzatore destro. Il Phoenix tornò in vita in mezzo ad un concerto assordante di allarmi e sussultò violentemente. Sentì con sollievo il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva e andava a colpire la fiancata destra, miracolosamente il pannello di comando tornò silenzioso e riuscì a riprendere l'assetto.

«Wow! Dove lo hai imparato?» il tono sorpreso dimiss splendore lo fece sorridere di gusto.

«Me lo ha insegnato un vecchio amico» la provocò pungente, aspettando una sua reazione.

La pilota misteriosa restò per qualche secondo in silenzio. Forse l'aveva davvero colpita nel segno per essere riuscito a zittirla.

«Siamo stati fortunati... voglio dire... ad aver avuto amici così preziosi» la sentì farfugliare nel casco.

Ben sogghignò, per qualche assurdo motivo gli piaceva punzecchiarla e metterla in difficoltà. «Magari era amico di entrambi. Scommetto che era anche coperto di peli e che veniva da Kashyyyk» le diede il colpo di grazia. Questa volta la sua avversaria non gli rispose. Ed aveva ragione. Non era il momento di perdere tempo in ciance inutili. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo la vittoria a farle il terzo grado.

Buttò uno sguardo corrucciato alla telecamera posteriore, e notò che era già comparso un gruppetto nutrito di navi.

Controllò la mappa, l'ultimo arco era a terra, vicino allo spazioporto di Coronet. Dato che rappresentava il traguardo, non era gravitazionale.

«Sembra troppo facile...» Miss splendore era miracolosamente resuscitata quando, nel casco, sentì di nuovo la voce artificiale.

Per l'ultimo arco verrà assegnato un punteggio doppio se due caccia passeranno contemporaneamente attraverso i sensori.

Volarono fianco a fianco radenti al suolo di Corellia e ben presto avvistarono l'obiettivo.

Il caccia di Valeek era rimasto nei paraggi perché se avesse attraversato il traguardo da solo non avrebbe potuto vincere. Era pronto ad intrufolarsi insieme a lui o all'Ala-X se solo avessero tentato l'attraversata.

«Andiamo insieme?» Gli propose la pilota dell'X-Wing luccicante, spiazzandolo. «Niente di personale. È solo che non voglio che vinca lui, non mi piacciono gli imbroglioni sabotatori.»

Quello poteva anche accettarlo, non piacevano neanche a lui. L'idea di dividere la vittoria con qualcun altro non lo faceva impazzire, ma era sempre meglio di una rovinosa disfatta. E poi avrebbe goduto un mondo nel fare a pezzi l'ego di Valeek e vederlo sbraitare per la rabbia.

«D'accordo, miss splendore» accettò di buon grado. «Io sopra. Tu sotto.»

«Ricevuto!»

Ben diresse il Phoenix verso l'alto ma una saetta di luce gli passò davanti mancandolo per un soffio.

«Il tuo amico si ostina ad usare armi illegali. Dobbiamo liberarci di lui.»

«Oh! Ti ringrazio davvero, non me ne ero accorto» la riprese ironico per avergli fatto notare una cosa ovvia. Scosse la testa mordendosi le labbra. Dio quanto odiava quel pallone gonfiato. «Piuttosto fatti venire un'idea, e alla svelta magari» le intimò.

Per quanto cercasse di concentrarsi non gli veniva in mente nulla; senza armi e scudi c'era ben poco da fare. Poi improvvisamente ebbe un lampo di genio. «Ehi, un momento, potresti usare quel tuo splendore di nave per abbagliarlo.»

La pilota ridacchiò. «Ottima idea. Tu fai un loop, al resto penso io.»

Ben arretrò e poi schizzò dritto verso l'alto in un loop che lo portò dietro l'Ala-A di Valeek. L'Ala-X invece accelerò e virò di lato per passare davanti al caccia.

Ben chiuse gli occhi mentre la sua novella compagna di squadra dirigeva un potente fascio di luce accecante verso il visore di prua del loro avversario. Riaprì le palpebre e vide lo sbruffone virare all'improvviso, sbandare e perdere il controllo, fino ad andare a schiantarsi al suolo.

«Ha funzionato!» sentì esultare miss splendore, e per un breve momento si concesse il lusso di gioire.

Mentre scendevano in picchiata per rientrare in posizione, l'X-Wing rallentò per mettersi alla sua velocità e finalmente volarono insieme, a poca distanza dal suolo roccioso di Corellia. Ben eseguì un mezzo tonneau e si mise in volo rovesciato sopra di lei, c'era meno di un metro tra la sua cabina di pilotaggio e quella dell'Ala-X, e finalmente riuscì a vederla.

Miss splendore sollevò la testa ancora nascosta dal casco ed alzò la mano in segno di saluto. La ricambiò con le due dita al ciglio e insieme attraversarono l'ultimo arco fluidamente, come se avessero volato insieme da sempre: un Tie imperiale rimaneggiato e un vecchio X-Wing dell'Alleanza Ribelle.

«Voli dannatamente bene, Solo» la sentì complimentarsi attraverso il comunicatore.

«Niente male anche tu, miss splendore.»

Nel sentirsi chiamare per nome ebbe la conferma del suo presentimento. Ma stranamente non era arrabbiato, era troppo felice per la vittoria ottenuta per rovinarsi quel momento.

La pilota misteriosa gli rispose con una risata cristallina.

Dopo aver superato il traguardo la mappa sul suo monitor gli indicò di tornare all'hangar da cui erano partiti. Finalmente si concesse del tempo per rilassarsi e godersi il volo. Aveva vinto, ce l'aveva fatta, e non gli importava che fosse stato un lavoro di squadra anziché una vittoria esclusiva. Andava bene così.

In quel momento la cosa che più lo spazientiva era scoprire finalmente il volto che si nascondeva sotto il casco di miss splendore. Anche se ormai i suoi sospetti erano diventati quasi certezze, voleva vederci chiaro fino in fondo.

Quando scesero dai rispettivi caccia, si studiarono in silenzio per un lungo istante. Poi lei mosse alcuni passi nella sua direzione accorciando velocemente la distanza tra loro. Era di corporatura esile ma forte, indossava una tuta grigia aderente da pilota che esaltava in modo molto sensuale la sua figura slanciata.

Ben si tolse il casco per primo, se lo mise sotto al braccio e aspettò che lo facesse anche lei. Era giunta la resa dei conti. La pilota mise le mani dietro alla nuca, sbloccò la chiusura e, lentamente, se lo sfilò scuotendo leggermente la testa.

«Merda» gli sfuggì tra i denti, vedendole scivolare sulle spalle i lunghi capelli castani. Nel momento in cui riconobbe i suoi occhi vivaci, le guance spruzzate di lentiggini, le labbra rosee e lucide di sudore, il suo cuore sussultò. Deglutì, ma aveva la gola secca.

Non credeva che rivederla dal vivo gli avrebbe fatto quel bizzarro effetto. Con i capelli sciolti e spettinati non era mai stata così bella.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?» reagì brutale per mascherare, in parte, l'emozione violenta che stava provando.

Rey rispose sorridendo con gli occhi. «Ho voluto dare una mano al destino.»

Continua...

_______________

Note:

La frase dell'incipit è di Fabrizio Caramagna.

Per questo capitolo mi sono ispirata in parte al racconto Scorched, alla fine del romanzo Bloodline di Claudia Gray. Il caccia luccicante e il Gauntletprovengono da lì.


	3. Parte Terza

«Le storie non finiscono,» disse.

«Si trasformano solo in nuovi inizi.»  
(Lindsay Eagar, L'ora delle api)

* * *

Cap. III

L'hangar di Coronet si andava rapidamente saturando di navi, e dei rispettivi piloti che avevano completato il percorso indenni e rientravano per l'imminente cerimonia di premiazione.

Ben si guardò intorno con aria tesa. Stava diventando un luogo troppo affollato per un faccia a faccia con Rey. La giovane jedi continuava a fissarlo in silenzio, in attesa di una sua reazione, ma sentiva perfettamente, nella Forza, il tumulto dei suoi pensieri e dei sentimenti verso di lui.

Un gruppetto loquace di piloti, si avvicinò e si congratulò con lui per la vittoria. «Qua la mano fratello!» un ragazzo esile ed alto gli porse la mano sorridendo, posandogli l'altra sulla spalla. «Sei stato grandioso! È davvero un peccato che tu non abbia voluto fare squadra con noi.»

Elnor Synnott era un giovane pilota dall'aria spavalda e i modi un po' sfacciati. Lo aveva conosciuto circa sei mesi prima, durante uno scambio di apparecchiature con un gruppo di Jawa su Lotho Minor e gli aveva evitato di prendere una brutta fregatura. Da allora si erano sempre tenuti in contatto. I suoi grandi occhi verdi dalle pupille feline, spiccavano vivaci sulla carnagione olivastra. I capelli corvini, tagliati a spazzola, lasciavano scoperte le strane orecchie appuntite. Ben gli strinse la mano ed annuì per ringraziarlo.

«Elnor ha ragione, sei tutti noi Ben. Finalmente qualcuno è riuscito a dare una lezione a quello squilibrato di Valeek» aggiunse Rastan, il rossiccio compagno di squadra di Elnor, che gli ricordava vagamente quel poveraccio di Hux.

«Non è finita qui, Solo. Alla Five Sabers, faremo i conti» lo provocò divertito il Twi'lek Saalem, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Sorrise di gusto. Non capitava tutti i giorni di incontrare avversari disposti ad accettare una schiacciante sconfitta in maniera sportiva. Non amava particolarmente i contatti fisici, ma con Elnor e la sua squadra era diverso, poteva fare un'eccezione, erano persone a posto. Tutto avvenne sotto gli occhi di una Rey sbalordita.

«Sono colpita. Sei riuscito addirittura a farti degli amici» esclamò, quando i ragazzi si furono allontanati, «o devo pensare che hai plagiato le loro menti?»

«Dovrei ridere?» La fissò serio, che cosa credeva? Che si sarebbe ritirato su Ahch-To a passare il resto della vita da eremita per la vergogna? No grazie, se avesse potuto fare qualcosa per riscattarsi e rimediare ai suoi errori lo avrebbe fatto.

Stava per rispondergli a tono, quando, una voce femminile si intromise tra loro con invadenza. «Avevo capito che volessi gareggiare per conto tuo, invece alla fine ti sei messo in squadra con lei. Stai cercando di fregarmi, Solo? Te ne farò pentire. Sei un fottuto bastardo!»

L'hangar stava diventando troppo affollato per i suoi gusti. Strabuzzò le pupille imprecando tra sé, mentre Rey si voltava a guardare una donna alta e formosa, straordinariamente sexy, che si stava avvicinando ondeggiando le anche. Era avvolta in un'attillata tuta nera lucida con bande laterali color oro, che lasciava poco spazio all'immaginazione, aveva una lunga capigliatura bionda e le iridi di un freddo grigio metallico. Sotto ad un braccio portava il suo casco nero da pilota. Fisicamente era uno schianto, questo non poteva negarlo, ma era sicuro che non aveva altrettante buone intenzioni.

«Questa chi è?» Rey e Dana Torres parlarono praticamente all'unisono, rivolgendogli entrambe un'occhiata feroce.

Fece rapidamente saettare gli occhi su di loro e si morse l'interno della guancia. Si sentiva tremendamente a disagio, preso in trappola, e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente. Per anni aveva vissuto alla stregua di un monaco e ora addirittura si trovava ad avere a che fare con due donne contemporaneamente.

Aveva solo baciato la prima, ed era andato a letto con la seconda, ma le aveva piantate entrambe: non si vergognava di ammettere di essere un completo disastro, in quanto a relazioni sentimentali.

«Rey, lei è Dana Torres, pilota dell'Ala-U Giant, ha attraversato il traguardo subito dopo di noi» ruppe l'atmosfera che stava diventando notevolmente tesa. «Dana, questa è Rey Palpatine... una vecchia amica.» Non lo disse con l'intento di provocarla, ma se ne pentì ugualmente, subito dopo. Anche nelle presentazioni faceva decisamente pena.

Lo sguardo che gli rivolse la jedi/pilota fu come una pugnalata, e non poteva biasimarla, l'aveva definita vecchia amica, chiamandola addirittura col suo vero nome. Che lei odiava. Era sicuro che se avesse potuto incenerirlo con gli occhi, lo avrebbe fatto. Ma non poteva nemmeno mentire, di fatto si erano solo scambiati un bacio, non stavano insieme né, tanto meno, erano sposati.

L'espressione di Dana non era da meno, aveva già assottigliato le palpebre per scrutarlo a fondo con sospetto. «Non mi è sembrata una vecchia amica dal modo in cui vi stavate parlando poco fa.»

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che si sarebbe lanciata in una delle sue scenate di gelosia. In quell'istante maledì la serata in cui aveva deciso di darle corda.

Rey però non gli fornì il tempo di zittirla. «Ha ragione. Siamo solo amici» sentenziò stizzita, rifilandogli uno sguardo in bilico tra lo schifato e il deluso. Poi si rivolse a Dana con un sorriso tirato. «Ci siamo conosciuti tempo fa, in una situazione deicata e... lo stavo solo salutando. Ma credo che non sia stata affatto una buona idea.»

Quando i suoi occhi ambrati, leggermente lucidi, tornarono su di lui, sentì una puntura dolorosa nel petto. Rey era troppo perspicace per non aver capito tutto. «Se volete scusarmi... C'è una cerimonia di premiazione che mi attende. Addio Ben.»

In quelle sue ultime parole avvertì una straziante sfumatura di rassegnazione. Poi la vide allontanarsi a passo svelto verso l'uscita pedonale dell'hangar, senza mai voltarsi indietro. Avrebbe voluto raggiungerla, fermarla e spiegarle nemmeno lui sapeva cosa, ma doveva prima liberarsi della palla al piede. In quel momento, o mai più.

«Te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta, Dana: lasciami in pace. Non costringermi ad essere spiacevole» la minacciò velatamente, con un'espressione seria e corrucciata. Nonostante fosse esasperato, non voleva metterle paura più del necessario.

La bionda sbuffò scuotendo la testa. «Vecchia amica un accidenti. Ti sei portato a letto anche lei? Sei un mostro» lo accusò amareggiata.

Beh, che un tempo fosse stato un mostro, non era poi tanto sbagliato.

«Voi piloti siete tutti uguali: cambiate le donne come cambiate i caccia. Sei uno schifoso!» gli urlò contro senza curarsi dello spettacolo penoso che stava offrendo ai passanti.

Ben invece si fermò a riflettere sussultando, come se fosse stato punto da qualcosa, senza pensare agli insulti che gli piovevano addosso. Lui a letto con Rey? Al solo pensiero un brivido strano lo scosse fin nel profondo. Dana aveva colto nel segno.

Ci aveva pensato? Ovviamente sì. Un tempo, niente lo avrebbe reso più felice che unirsi a lei anche carnalmente. L'aveva desiderata fino a farsi del male, ma era un desiderio bramoso, oscuro, insano. Da allora erano cambiate molte cose, troppe. In quel momento non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa volesse veramente.

Prese un lungo respiro e si impose di calmarsi. «D'accordo. Mi dispiace che tu ti sia sentita presa in giro...» andò dritto al punto, e si stupì di se stesso per essere riuscito a scusarsi invece di saltarle alla gola. Ne aveva fatti di progressi da quando faceva a fette intere consolle di comando con la lama della sua perduta spada laser e se ne andava in giro a strozzare ufficiali del Primo Ordine.

Dana lo squadrò accigliata spostando il casco sotto l'altro braccio e, stranamente, gli concesse del tempo per farlo proseguire.

«Ma non ti ho mai fatto credere che tra noi sarebbe potuta finire in modo diverso» le spiegò, per l'ennesima volta. Sperando che fosse anche l'ultima.

Dana sospirò soddisfatta. Poi scosse la testa e rise di gusto come se avesse finalmente ottenuto quello che voleva. «Lo so» rispose spiazzandolo. «È stato bello, però, anche se è durato poco. Siamo stati bene dai, non puoi negarlo» gli fece notare addolcendo il tono.

Ben sgranò gli occhi e rimase sconcertato dal suo cambio repentino d'umore. Le donne erano una strana specie che faticava molto a comprendere. Forse avrebbe dovuto rinunciarci. «È stato bello» confermò titubante, anche se non aveva ben capito dove volesse andare a parare.

«Lo sai, sei proprio uno strano tipo, Solo. Sta' tranquillo, nemmeno io l'ho mai presa sul serio, ma mi sono divertita un mondo a fartelo credere. E a punzecchiarti un po'. Non ho alcuna intenzione di accasarmi per adesso, tanto meno con un pilota. Detesto i piloti, hanno un ego smisurato. Ma tu sei diverso... sei stato gentile e sincero, fin dall'inizio. E non è da tutti. Sei una brava persona, Ben.»

Le parole di Dana lo fecero trasalire, colpendolo nel profondo. Lui una brava persona? Forse avrebbe dovuto raccontarle, con minuzia di particolari, di come avesse sterminato interi villaggi e trucidato suo padre, quando era manipolato da Snoke. Avrebbe voluto vedere la sua faccia se avesse saputo che aveva davanti nientemeno che il Leader Supremo in persona.

Nonostante tutto si sentì sollevato. Era contento che Dana lo avesse giudicato per quello che era e per come si era comportato nei suoi confronti. Si sentiva finalmente se stesso. Kylo Ren era morto davvero un anno fa, su Exegol, ora esisteva solo Ben, e ne aveva avuto la conferma.

«Non ci sono andato a letto... » le confessò fissandola serio.

Dana sospirò sorridendogli con tenerezza, inclinando leggermente la testa. Persino i suoi occhi gelidi sembravano più dolci. «Ci credo... Ma se per te quella Rey è solo una vecchia amica, allora io sono vergine» lo canzonò, facendolo sorridere. «Non sto scherzando. Il modo in cui la guardavi era... beh, credimi, qualsiasi donna vorrebbe essere guardata da un uomo in quel modo.» Poi lo fissò dritto negli occhi e tornò seria. «Dovresti andare da lei, prima che inizi a pensare davvero che tra noi ci sia stato chissà cosa.»

Annuì, ricambiando il suo sguardo con gratitudine, non avrebbe mai creduto che Dana fosse capace di provare sentimenti, l'aveva sempre considerata una donnetta superficiale e frivola. E non era nemmeno arrabbiato per essere stato preso in giro, Torres non era solo un'abile pilota di caccia, aveva pure un futuro radioso come attrice melodrammatica.

«Ci rivedremo alla Five Sabers?» la salutò sintetico.

«Alla Five Sabers» confermò lei sorridendogli.

Dopo aver compiuto alcuni passi nella stessa direzione che aveva preso la ex scava rottami, si sentì chiamare di nuovo. «Ehi, Solo! Di' alla tua Rey che è una strafottuta donna fortunata.»

Scosse la testa ridendo, poi si voltò appena per salutarla con le due dita al ciglio. Si era tolto un peso ed aveva un guaio in meno a cui pensare. Non gli restava che affrontare la jedi e quella non sarebbe stata di certo un'impresa da poco.

* * *

La cerimonia di premiazione sembrava non finire mai.

A Ben queste cose davano sui nervi, detestava partecipare alle manifestazioni affollate; anche quando comandava il Primo Ordine, rifilava sempre la rappresentanza ad Hux al quale piaceva esporsi molto di più.

Ogni tanto ripensava a lui chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto. Non che ne avesse nostalgia, anzi, tutt'altro. Il freddo generale dai capelli rossi e gli occhi di ghiaccio, lo aveva sempre odiato e la cosa era stata felicemente reciproca, ma in lui aveva sempre ammirato il rigoroso senso del dovere.

Probabilmente era morto, insieme a tutti gli altri. Come era accaduto anche a lui, del resto. Era quello il destino dei cattivi. Ancora non riusciva a credere di aver avuto un'altra possibilità. Si sentiva miracolato.

Per un anno aveva assistito da lontano allo sgretolamento di quel poco che era rimasto del Primo Ordine, la politica non gli era mai piaciuta, come non era mai piaciuta a suo padre. C'erano così tante cose che aveva in comune con lui, non solo la passione per il volo e i caccia stellari. Aveva osservato tutto in silenzio, da uomo normale, mimetizzandosi tra la folla e assaporando la vita giorno per giorno, come fosse un dono prezioso.

Non gli interessava granché del premio, del prestigio, di quel piccolo momento di gloria che era riuscito ad ottenere. Aveva vinto un'importante battaglia contro se stesso e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, era fiero di sé.

Per tutta la durata della cerimonia aveva cercato lo sguardo di Rey, ma lei lo aveva ignorato costantemente. Era sicuro che non se la sarebbe svignata senza prima partecipare alla premiazione. La conosceva troppo bene e sapeva che per lei era una questione d'onore.

Sembrava notevolmente maturata dai tempi di Exegol, anche se era passato solo un anno. Era la prima volta che le vedeva addosso una tuta da pilota e non i suoi soliti straccetti svolazzanti da jedi e gli piaceva da morire. Gli sembrava più donna e, per assurdo, si sentiva minacciato da quella sua genuina sensualità.

Aver riaperto il legame lo stava facendo impazzire, come quando erano nemici, ed era questo che voleva assolutamente evitare. Rey lo aveva cercato nella Diade, aveva forzato la loro connessione, lo aveva sfidato, e adesso lo stava ignorando. Questo non poteva accettarlo. Riusciva a sentire chiaramente i sentimenti che la agitavano in quel momento: delusione, rabbia e sconforto. Si rifiutava, indispettita, di rispondere ad ogni suo tentativo di richiamo mentale.

Alla fine della premiazione se ne sarebbe tornata su Tatooine, era quella la sua casa adesso, e non aveva nemmeno tentato di nasconderglielo, o di tenerlo fuori dalla sua testa.

Rey voleva che sapesse, che sentisse quanto aveva sofferto e quanto stava male in quel momento. Era il suo modo silenzioso di protestare, e fargliela pagare.

Maledetta jedi impicciona e testarda.

Quando finalmente furono tutti congedati trovò il coraggio di cercarla tra la massa dei piloti. Non l'avrebbe mai lasciata andare senza prima risolvere la faccenda tra loro, ne andava della sua salute mentale.

La intravvide dirigersi verso l'hangar dove era ancora parcheggiato il suo X-Wing, ignorando i complimenti e le lodi che le venivano rivolti, per come aveva condotto la gara.

*

Nel grande edificio dall'immensa volta a botte, deserto e silenzioso, risuonava solo il rumore dei suoi passi. «Quanta fretta» iniziò senza indugi, prendendola alle spalle, mentre si stava preparando a salire sul caccia, col casco in mano. «Senti già la mancanza dei tuoi amici ribelli?» la provocò, sperando di farla reagire.

«Almeno loro non sono degli stronzi, come te» gli rispose velenosa senza nemmeno girarsi.

Gli scappò una risatina sarcastica.

«È il caccia di Luke?» le domandò, facendo un cenno verso l'Ala-X a specchio che li sovrastava imponente. Lei annuì continuando a dargli le spalle. «Se sapesse che lo hai conciato in quel modo non te la farebbe passare liscia» continuò a punzecchiarla, ma senza successo. «Hai fatto tutta questa strada per ritrovarmi, per sfidarmi, e adesso... ti sei già arresa?»

Rey sbuffò furiosa e si voltò di scatto rivolgendogli un'occhiata assassina. «Qui sono di troppo. Ora capisco perché non volevi farti trovare. Avevi da fare i tuoi comodi... con quella.»

Gli venne spontaneamente da ridere; quando si alterava le si incendiavano le guance e diventava ancora più carina. L'amava alla follia. «Non hai capito niente, invece» reagì severo cercando i suoi occhi sfuggenti. «Quella non significa nulla per me e tu lo sai bene. Non cercare scuse idiote per fuggire. Parliamone.»

Rey prese un lungo respiro, ad un tratto sembrava più stanca. «Oh, adesso vuoi parlare. Perché dovrei rimanere? Hai scelto la tua strada e mi hai fatto capire chiaramente che non mi vuoi avere tra i piedi. Rimpiango solo di essere stata così stupida da averlo voluto accertare di persona.»

«Non sei stupida» le disse in tono tranquillo, «e sono felice che tu sia qui, adesso...» le confessò, tradendo per un istante i suoi reali sentimenti. Avrebbe voluto abbattere ogni distanza che li separava, afferrarla con forza e baciarla di nuovo, questa volta in modo più lungo, profondo e passionale, ma si impose di non farlo. Non voleva darle false speranze.

Era sempre dell'idea che Rey dovesse seguire il suo destino e che la sua strada fosse diametralmente opposta alla sua. Ma rivederla lo aveva reso felice, lo aveva fatto sentire importante, e questo non poteva negarlo a se stesso. La stracciona scava rifiuti di Jakku era l'unica persona che avesse mai amato nella sua vita solitaria e travagliata, e l'avrebbe amata per sempre. Non aveva dubbi sui suoi sentimenti.

Rey gli rivolse uno sguardo più sereno e un mezzo sorriso, «ma... » lo incalzò, sperando che avesse il coraggio di proseguire la frase.

«Non voglio che ti senta obbligata a condividere il tuo futuro con me, solo perché ti ho salvato la vita.»

Rey sgranò gli occhi incredula, poi sorrise amaramente scuotendo la testa. «No. Non puoi averlo pensato davvero. Non credo di meritarlo» lo accusò senza remore. Le lacrime premevano per uscirle dagli occhi lucidi ma lei, tenacemente, si sforzava di non cedere. «Sai qual è stata la cosa che mi ha fatto più male, di tutta questa storia?» gli disse fissando le sue iridi scure, tristi, di nuovo smarrite. «È stato scoprire che ad una donna di cui non ti importa nulla, hai dato molto più di te stesso, di quanto avresti potuto dare a me. Io ti volevo, Ben. Ti desideravo. Ma tu hai rovinato tutto...»

Quelle parole lo colpirono come una stilettata e gli fu impossibile ribattere. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi: fra i due quella più intraprendente era sempre stata lei. Rey gli aveva teso per prima la mano su Ahch-To, Rey lo aveva baciato su Exegol. Lui non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio.

Possibile che non riuscisse a comprenderlo? Di Dana non gli importava niente, si era solo tolto una sfizio, aveva solo dato sfogo ai suoi istinti più intimi.

Non le avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere consapevolmente. Con lei avrebbe voluto fare l'amore, non si sarebbe mai accontentato della sua pietà o della sua riconoscenza.

Avevano volato insieme, sui cieli di Corellia, ed era stato meraviglioso, elettrizzante, era stato molto più appagante di una notte di sesso con Dana. Ma non poteva dirglielo. Non doveva.

Proprio in quell'istante un fitto vociare, proveniente dall'esterno, gli venne in soccorso. Dall'ingresso dell'hangar sbucarono Elnor e Rastan, giusto in tempo per evitare che si rendesse ridicolo e patetico di fronte all'unica persona che avesse mai contato nella sua vita.

«Ehi! Cosa ci fate ancora qui? Aspettiamo solo voi per festeggiare allo Starkiller.»

I due giovani si avvicinarono ed Elnor gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Amico mio, non penserai di svignartela senza nemmeno un brindisi alla tua vittoria? Lo sai che non te lo permetterò» scherzò, attirandolo verso la porta e facendo l'occhiolino a Rey. «Ovviamente sei la benvenuta anche tu... miss?»

La jedi assottigliò lo sguardo studiandolo. «Rey Palpatine» sentenziò, stavolta alzando il mento fieramente.

«Ma non era Dana la tua ragazza? Era infuriata come un Rantor affamato quando si è accorta che l'hai scaricata per correre il Gauntlet con lei» se ne uscì il capellone rossiccio, senza troppi complimenti. L'occhiata truce che che gli lanciò lo fece indietreggiare dalla paura.

«Non sono la sua ragazza» reagì a brutto muso Rey, mettendo subito le cose in chiaro. «E comunque me ne stavo andando» precisò secca.

«Così presto? Oh, andiamo... sarà una cosa veloce, promesso, poi vi lasceremo fornicare in pace» ridacchiò Elnor. «Scherzavo! Scherzavo» si affrettò a replicare, alzando entrambe le mani, di fronte al suo sguardo trucido e a quello, ancora più assassino, di Rey.

«Allora, andiamo?» insistette ancora, il pilota dalle orecchie appuntite.

Ben le rivolse uno sguardo speranzoso pregandola mentalmente di non lasciarlo da solo nelle loro simpatiche grinfie. La jedi ci rifletté per qualche istante, che a lui sembrò un'eternità, e poi annuì a malincuore facendo cenno che li avrebbe seguiti.

Ben tirò un sospiro di sollievo e ne fu felice, non poteva negarlo. Non voleva che finisse in quel modo tra loro.

* * *

L'atmosfera dello Starkiller Bar era sempre la stessa: caotica e rumorosa.

Ad un lato del salone c'era un piccolo palco dove i famosi Cantina Band, un gruppo musicale formato da sette alieni di razza Bith, a grande richiesta, avevano iniziato a suonare uno delle loro hit, Mad Abaut Me, una fastidiosa musichetta jazz, che gli dava sui nervi.

Nei tavolini circolari si poteva ammirare la più grande varietà di razze aliene presenti su Corellia: Ithoriani, Twi'lek, scimmie lucertola Kowakiane, Devaroniani, Chevin, Arcona e molti altri. L'aria era pregna dell'odore acre delle bevande più disparate e dei cocktail nauseanti a base di sangue di Bantha, la vista era resa difficoltosa dal fumo dei numerosi narghilè Anzati.

Elnor aveva raggruppato intorno al bancone una decina di piloti che si erano congratulati con lui, e di conseguenza si era sentito in dovere di offrire loro da bere.

«Birra corelliana per tutti» aveva ordinato al serio barista di razza Advozse che lo aveva squadrato dalla testa ai piedi chiedendosi se avesse potuto effettivamente pagare.

«Okay, okay. Un attimo di attenzione, please.» Elnor prese la parola, prima che potessero avvicinare le labbra alle grosse coppe, facendo finta di schiarirsi la voce.

«Mi sento in dovere di fare un brindisi» iniziò, alzando il boccale e portandosi la mano libera al petto, in modo molto teatrale. «All'amico fraterno, allo straordinario pilota che ha fatto il culo a strisce a quell'idiota di Valeek D'Morek, al generoso benefattore che ha deciso di donare l'intero premio alla preziosa associazione per i diritti degli ex combattenti della Resistenza Corelliana, nonché al dannatissimo figlio di puttana vincitore del Gauntlet... Ben Solo!»

Per fortuna non si era ancora attaccato al boccale, altrimenti gli sarebbe andata la birra di traverso. Elnor era un gran bravo ragazzo, ma aveva anche una lunga e maledetta lingua biforcuta. Nel vero senso della parola. Non voleva assolutamente che si venisse a sapere della sua donazione, si era sentito in dovere di farlo, ma voleva restare nell'anonimato. Più tardi avrebbe dovuto fargli un bel discorsetto in privato.

«A Ben Solo!» risposero in coro gli altri, e ognuno bevve dal suo boccale.

Ben lanciò un'occhiata a Rey che stava al suo fianco, appoggiata al bancone dando le spalle alla folla, e la vide scolarsi metà della birra in un sol sorso, ruttare e pulirsi la bocca col dorso della mano, senza fare una piega.

Si girò verso di lei e sorrise di gusto, dietro l'aria da innocua ragazzina si celavano le buone maniere di uno scaricatore di porto. Era questo che più amava di lei, il fatto che sembrasse fragile e innocente solo all'apparenza. Non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi niente di meno dalla nipote di Palpatine.

Rey si voltò verso di lui e gli rivolse uno sguardo più rilassato. «Simpatici i tuoi amici» lo punzecchiò, facendo finta di rabbrividire, intendendo l'esatto contrario.

«Sempre meglio dei tuoi» ribatté a tono. Non aveva proprio intenzione di levarsi il vizio maledetto di giudicare tutto quello che faceva e che gli stava intorno.

«Neanche per sogno» insistette lei, dopo aver finito la birra, «Finn e Poe non sono nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili a quei tre impiccioni, maleducati e cafoni.»

«Finn?» reagì sconcertato. E adesso questo chi era? Non lo aveva mai sentito nominare.

«Oh scusa, volevo dire Effe, Enne... qualcosa» gli spiegò lei frettolosamente, «ne dovresti sapere molto più di me.»

«Ah, il traditore.» Finalmente le nubi nella sua mente si diradarono. «Sì, devo ammetterlo. I tuoi amici sono proprio persone migliori» la canzonò per bene.

Rey gli rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo, stavolta corrucciato e deluso, e lui sospirò mestamente. Ecco perché non voleva coinvolgerla, nonostante l'amasse più della sua vita, era fermamente convinto che dopo nemmeno un mese di convivenza si sarebbero scannati. Lei meritava di meglio, meritava un'esistenza serena e alla luce sole.

«Ehi, Solo!» Ad un tratto la musica del locale e l'intenso chiacchierare di sottofondo si interruppero e la vociona arrochita di Valeek risuonò minacciosa nel drammatico silenzio. «Sei un uomo morto!»

Ben drizzò le antenne e si girò velocemente nella direzione in cui proveniva la provocazione. A pochi metri da lui, un ragazzone alto, biondo e grassoccio lo fissava con occhi indemoniati e iniettati di sangue, da ogni parte del suo corpo penzolavano pezzi di bende intrise di Bacta con cui, nell'infermeria da cui era probabilmente fuggito, gli stavano curando le bruciature riportate nello schianto del suo caccia. Quel poco che rimaneva della tuta da pilota bruciacchiata, fumava ancora. Dietro di lui, pronti a spalleggiarlo, ridacchiavano i suoi due amichetti smidollati.

«E questo chi diavolo è?» gli sussurrò Rey a denti stretti.

«È il tizio che hai abbagliato e mandato a schiantarsi con il tuo Ala-X, miss splendore» le spiegò a mezza bocca, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del pilota inferocito.

«Ehi! Non vorrai mica tirarmi in mezzo? È stata una tua stramaledettissima idea» si difese alterandosi.

«Ci sei già dentro, fino al collo, direi» le fece notare a malincuore.

Valeek si avvicinò zoppicando vistosamente. Probabilmente aveva anche una gamba rotta, ma era troppo arrabbiato per curasi del dolore.

«Ti farò sputare tutti i denti, ridurrò quella tua bella faccia da bravo ragazzo ad un ammasso informe di carne sanguinolenta, ti farò vomitare le budella.»

Le minacce di quel poveraccio non riuscirono ad intimidirlo più di tanto, non avrebbe mai accettato la sfida e non lo avrebbe mai colpito per primo.

Ben, non avrai intenzione di...

La voce supplicante di Rey gli giunse forte e chiara attraverso la Diade.

Tranquilla, non reagirò alle sue provocazioni.

La rassicurò mentalmente, anche se ancora non sapeva come sarebbero usciti da quella spiacevole situazione.

Lascia fare a me e non azzardarti a tirare fuori una spada laser.

Fu categorico.

Valeek intanto non mollava. «Tu e la tua puttanella avete giocato sporco! Quella troia mi ha abbagliato, tutti lo devono sapere. Avete infranto il regolamento, la tua vittoria non è valida» gli urlò contro inferocito.

«Senti chi parla, brutt...» Ben mise rapidamente la sua manona sulla bocca di Rey per zittirla, la jedi era troppo infuriata per i suoi gusti, insultarlo avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

«Buffo che sia proprio tu a parlare di regole» ribatté mentre la jedi si dimenava cercando di liberarsi dalla presa ferrea delle sue dita.

Valeek accorciò velocemente la distanza tra loro. Diede una spallata a Rey scansandola. Lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca di pelle strattonandolo malamente, poi avvicinò la faccia bruciacchiata alla sua. «Stai forse insinuando qualcosa?» lo minacciò a denti stretti. Ben trattenne a stento un conato di vomito, quello sbruffone aveva lo stesso alito fetido di un Bantha, oltre che un ego sconfinato.

«Sappiamo entrambi che lo spettacolo pietoso che stai dando non porterà a nulla. Fattene una ragione e tornatene in infermeria. Hai bisogno di cure.» Avrebbe potuto soffocarlo, farlo volare via e appiccicarlo alla parete insieme ai suoi due compari, e liquidare la questione in due secondi, ma si rifiutò di usare palesemente la Forza, se i presenti lo avessero scoperto avrebbero potuto pensare che avesse usato i suoi poteri per vincere.

«Altrimenti cosa mi farai?» lo provocò, sfiorandogli l'orecchio con le labbra.

«So chi sei, Ben Solo. Tuo padre era un delinquente, uno schifoso contrabbandiere. E la pessima reputazione di tua madre è conosciuta fin tra i più luridi topi di fogna dei bassifondi di Corellia.»

Ok, aveva promesso a Rey che non avrebbe mai reagito, a meno che il demente non avesse tirato in ballo l'onore sacro di sua madre. Con uno scatto delle braccia si liberò dalla sua presa e gli tirò un destro in pieno viso facendogli voltare la testa da un lato.

Valeek recuperò rapidamente l'equilibrio, divenuto precario, con un'espressione trionfante, sorrise sottilmente massaggiandosi la mascella, e poi si gettò su di lui a pugno chiuso.

Ben alzò il palmo nella sua direzione, fece appena in tempo a richiamare a sé la Forza e fermare il cazzotto a mezz'aria. Spinse nella sua direzione e Valeek si ritrovò a colpirsi col suo stesso pugno in faccia, cadendo all'indietro.

A quel punto i suoi due amici si fecero avanti. Rey si buttò letteralmente su uno di loro, prendendolo alle spalle e strozzandolo con l'avambraccio.

Elnor, Saalem e Rastan che, fino a quel momento avevano assistito in silenzio a tutta la scena, intervennero in suo aiuto bloccando anche l'altro pilota. Sembrava che non vedessero l'ora di fare a cazzotti.

Valeek intanto si era rialzato e si scagliò di nuovo su di lui con più violenza. Riuscì a scansarlo per un pelo, ma il pilota inferocito andò a colpire per sbaglio un devaroniano che si stava tranquillamente facendo i fatti suoi al bancone. Questi scosse la testa per riprendersi dalla botta e poi rispose a sua volta con un potente sinistro che riuscì a far barcollare Valeek un'altra volta.

A quel punto anche altri loschi individui si fecero avanti per correre in soccorso del devaroniano importunato, dando così inizio ad una rissa generale. Pareva che non stessero aspettando altro che la causa scatenante per regolare vecchi conti in sospeso.

Calci e pugni venivano sferrati in maniera violenta e confusa, tavoli e sedie volavano da ogni parte del salone, rompendo bottiglie, specchi e vetri di finestre.

Il barista advozsoniano, nel vedere tutto quel caos incontrollabile, si mise entrambe le mani sulla testa pelata e si accucciò terrorizzato, sparendo dietro al bancone.

La band di Figrin D'an, vista la situazione disperata, aveva raccattato baracche e burattini e se la stava squagliando di soppiatto.

Mentre era impegnato a tenere a bada gli attacchi rabbiosi e violenti di Valeek, Ben gettò uno sguardo alla metà della sua Diade che, neanche a farlo apposta, se la stava cavando più che bene. Aveva recuperato un'asta del biliardo e la stava usando con disinvoltura come bastone per assestare colpi a destra e a manca. Riconobbe nel suo modo istintivo e grezzo di combattere la genuina Rey nessuno, scava-rifiuti che aveva conosciuto su Takodana.

Sei un bastardo! Avevi detto che non avresti reagito! Guarda in che casino ci hai cacciati!

La sentì urlare nella sua testa.

Lo avevo detto... a meno che lui non avesse tirato in ballo l'onore di mia madre.

Si giustificò mentalmente, mentre tentava di schivare gli attacchi di Valeek.

Che tesoro! Ti sta a cuore l'onore di mammina, ma non ti importa che mi abbia definita troia e puttanella!

Certo che gli importava, ma Rey era perfettamente in grado difendere il suo onore da sola.

Adesso doveva sopportare anche le sue partacce telepatiche, se c'era anche un solo modo definitivo per zittirla, lo doveva trovare assolutamente.

Poco più in là, Elnor stava cercando di divincolarsi da un ithoriano che gli si era attaccato in modo morboso ad una gamba e non ne voleva sapere di mollarlo. Gli altri due erano impegnati in un'animata scazzottata con un gruppetto di aqualish.

Ad un tratto si sentì afferrare alle spalle, uno dei compagni di Valeek lo aveva agganciato e lo teneva fermo mentre quest'ultimo riuscì a metterlo in difficoltà con una serie di pugni all'addome. Poi lo afferrò per la gola tentando di strozzarlo. «Te l'ho detto. Sei un uomo morto» gli ribadì digrignando i denti inferocito, mettendo nelle sue dita tutta la potenza di cui era capace.

Usò la Forza per liberarsi dall'aggressore alle spalle, ma la presa di Valeek era ferrea e rabbiosa, e la mancanza di ossigeno già gli stava annebbiando la vista.

Tentò di divincolarsi con furia ma finirono entrambi sdraiati sul piano di un tavolo, da dove incrociò lo sguardo annoiato di Dana.

Lanciò un'occhiata esplicita all'affascinante pilota, la quale era rimasta per tutto il tempo seduta al suo posto, come se la rissa colossale non la riguardasse minimamente, pregandola di aiutarlo. Senza fare una piega lei smise per un'istante di limarsi le unghie lunghissime e ruppe sulla testa di Valeek il bicchierone vuoto del suo drink, facendogli perdere i sensi.

Finalmente poté ricominciare a respirare, diede uno spintone al corpo esanime di Valeek, che gli si era accasciato addosso, facendolo rotolare a terra e le sorrise sfinito.

«Ti devo un drink» le promise, tossicchiando e ansimando, e lei gli fece l'occhiolino.

Si stiracchiò soddisfatto sul piano del tavolo, per fortuna quella ragazza non era solo brava a pilotare caccia stellari e a fare straordinari pompini.

Si riprese velocemente guardandosi intorno: c'era ancora un bel po' da divertirsi e non si sarebbe fatto scappare la succulenta occasione di menare le mani. Saltò giù dal tavolo e si gettò nuovamente nella mischia. Fino a quando non sarebbe arrivata la polizia del luogo a sedare la rissa si sarebbe potuto sfogare e sarebbe stato fantastico.

* * *

Non c'era un solo muscolo del corpo che non gli facesse male. Sentiva la pelle della guancia destra tirare e pulsare dal dolore. E doveva avere anche un occhio tumefatto che faticava parecchio a tenere aperto.

Aveva recuperato la jedi, che non era affatto messa meglio di lui, ed entrambi erano sgattaiolati fuori dallo Starkiller Bar, sostenendosi a vicenda.

Era ormai notte fonda e la Milizia di Coronet era finalmente intervenuta a sparpagliare la marmaglia di avventori, che avevano semidistrutto il locale. Se li avessero accidentalmente fermati, un' elettrizzante notte in cella, non glie l' avrebbe levata nessuno.

Ben teneva stretta Rey che aveva posato la testa dolorante sulla sua spalla.

Sapeva che sarebbe stata un pessima idea e che se ne sarebbe pentito amaramente, ma in quel momento non aveva altra scelta: girò l'angolo e si diresse verso la stanza che aveva preso al Coronet Hotel.

Continua...

____________________

Note:

Valeek, Elnor Synnott, Rastan, il Twi'lek Saalem e la prosperosa pilota di facili costumi, Dana Torres, sono personaggi di mia invenzione. Per la specie di Elnor mi sono ispirata un po' ai romulani (per chi non lo sapesse... sono i cattivi di Star Trek) e un po' ai demoni di Uraboku.

Lotho Minor è un pianeta discarica canonico.

Five Sabers è una competizione canonica, descritta nel romanzo Bloodline di Claudia Gray, in cui gareggiava anche Han Solo. Si tratta di una competizione che prevede cinque sfide e si tiene sul pianeta Theron.

Riguardo alla premiazione del Gauntlet ho inventato a man bassa, perché nel libro non viene menzionata.

In questo capitolo ho piazzato un omaggio alla Original Trlogy, chissà quanti di voi lo hanno beccato? Si tratta dei Cantina Band, un gruppo musicale formato da sette alieni di razza Bith, e fondato da Figrin D'an, che abbiamo conosciuto nella taverna di Mos Eisley, in Una nuova Speranza. Mad Abaut Me è la famosa musichetta jazz che è stata composta dal grande maestro John Williams.

Le varie razze aliene dello Starkiller Bar sono tutte prese dal Bestiario di Star Wars.

Sorry per le note lunghissime ^ ^'

Angolo autrice:

Dedico questo capitolo alla mia amicozza Reylosissima MorganaRoisinDubh81 che mi ha aiutato a partire con la descrizione della rissa, fornendomi il giusto input ;)

Grazie infinite amica miaaaa.

Il prossimo capitolo sarà dedicato interamente a Rey e Ben ;)


	4. Parte quarta

L'amore è composto da una sola anima che abita due corpi

(Aristotele)

* * *

Cap. IV

Rey si appoggiò con la spalla alla parete, sfinita e dolorante, mentre Ben strisciava il badge nella serratura magnetica.

«Perché mi hai portata qui?» chiese sospirando, sinceramente curiosa. Era convinta che non la volesse più avere tra i piedi e invece l'aveva invitata addirittura nel suo alloggio. Qualcosa si stava smuovendo, o forse voleva semplicemente liquidarla in modo meno traumatico.

Lui non le rispose, ma non appena la porta automatica si aprì le fece cenno, in modo molto garbato, di entrare per prima.

Lo scrutò titubante. Poi si fece coraggio e varcò la soglia molto lentamente, come se avesse un assurdo timore di quello che avrebbe trovato.

Si guardò intorno con interesse mentre le luci, calde e soffuse, delle applique si accendevano al suo passaggio. L'accolse un alloggio scarno, il Coronet non era certo un hotel di lusso, era economico ma decoroso e la maggior parte dei piloti che avevano partecipato al Gauntlet ci stava alloggiando. Quando era atterrata su Corellia, per prima cosa aveva cercato un posto per la notte, il più vicino possibile all'hangar di partenza, ma l'aveva trovato tutto esaurito.

Si voltò verso Ben e gli riservò un sorriso appena accennato, era il massimo che poteva concedergli con la mascella e lo zigomo indolenziti, simpatici regalini di uno degli energumeni con cui si era battuta allo Starkiller.

La stanza non era troppo grande ed era arredata in modo essenziale. C'era un'ampia finestra che prendeva quasi tutta la parete di fronte e affacciava sul suggestivo e variopinto gioco di luci dell'immensa città notturna; c'erano un letto a due piazze, un piccolo guardaroba e un angolo attrezzato per cucinare e mangiare. L'unica porta, al lato dell'armadio, doveva essere quella del bagno.

Si avvicinò alla vetrata, continuando a guardarsi intorno, studiando ogni particolare che potesse parlarle di Ben e della sua nuova vita così misteriosa. L'alloggio era pulito, fin troppo ordinato per essere quello di un giovane uomo, ma non se ne stupì più di tanto. Lui aveva subito un duro addestramento jedi, ed era stato comandante del Primo Ordine, non era certo abituato a vivere in modo intenso i suoi spazi intimi e privati come aveva fatto lei, per anni, su Jakku. Il rottame del suo vecchio AT-AT era stato la sua tana, il suo rifugio prezioso nelle notti gelide e ventose del deserto. Quando si era ritrovata nei suoi alloggi sul Destroyer Finalizer li aveva trovati estremamente freddi, quasi asettici.

Tolse lo zaino monospalla che portava a tracolla e lo lasciò cadere a terra. Si sedette sul letto e si sdraiò sulla schiena, un braccio abbandonato sopra la testa e l'altro poggiato sul grembo. Esausta e indolenzita, fissò il soffitto chiaro.

«Fai pure come se fossi a casa tua» la punzecchiò lui sarcastico.

«Non hai risposto alla mia domanda» gli ribadì caparbia senza voltarsi. Lo detestava quando evitava abilmente gli interrogativi scomodi.

«Hai un altro posto dove andare?» E lo detestava ancora di più quando rispondeva alle domande con altre dannate domande. Sospirò profondamente continuando a fissare il soffitto, incrociando le dita delle mani sul ventre, quel letto era straordinariamente comodo. Ovviamente non ce l'aveva, un posto dove andare. Modificare il caccia di Luke era stato più lungo e complicato del previsto, era atterrata su Corellia appena in tempo per iscriversi alla gara e non aveva trovato una sola camera libera nelle vicinanze.

«Come immaginavo» la redarguì, togliendosi con fatica la giacca e gettandola svogliatamente su una sedia, rimanendo in camicia. Poi si avvicinò, tenendosi l'addome dolorante con la mano. Si sedette accanto a lei, posando i gomiti sulle cosce e chinò il capo, pensieroso.

Rey si sfilò gli stivali facendo leva sui tacchi con la punta dei piedi, ritirò le gambe sul letto girandosi sul fianco, nella sua direzione, e prese a studiarlo beata. La linea sinuosa del suo profilo era perfetta. I capelli corvini gli ricadevano umidi sulla fronte sudata, appiccicandosi alla faccia tumefatta. Aveva il labbro spaccato, ancora sporco di sangue coagulato, lo zigomo destro livido e la palpebra gonfia. Sulle nocche spiccava il rosso delle escoriazioni dovute alla violenza con cui aveva sferrato i pugni.

Era bellissimo anche conciato in quel modo e la sua presenza possente, così vicina, e il suo odore intenso, le smuovevano qualcosa nel profondo, che non sapeva spiegare, ma le piaceva. Non avrebbe voluto essere in nessun altro posto, se non lì, in quell'istante, insieme a lui.

«C'è solo un letto» gli fece notare ironica, guardandosi intorno, non sapeva più a cosa appigliarsi per farlo reagire.

«Puoi starci tu. Io mi arrangerò sul pavimento» le rispose diretto. Quanto lo odiava quando si sforzava di fare il maldestro gentiluomo, dov'era finito il Ben provocatorio ed arrogante che la trattava come la pezzente scava rifiuti che era? Sembrava quasi che fosse a disagio in sua presenza.

Si sollevò leggermente e allungò una mano per toccare la sua, stringendogliela. Era così grande e calda. Percepire di nuovo il suo calore le scaldò il cuore. Ben era vivo, era reale, ed era una sensazione meravigliosa. «Non è necessario. Mi fido di te...» gli sussurrò sincera sentendolo sussultare leggermente.

«Non dovresti» la minacciò sottilmente continuando a fissare il pavimento.

«Ben. Guardami, ti prego» lo supplicò, alzandosi dal letto e mettendosi seduta accanto a lui. Nonostante nelle ultime ore avesse scoperto particolari non del tutto piacevoli sulla sua vita, nonostante avesse avuto un'amante (che forse non era stata nemmeno l'unica) e l'avesse trascinata in una rissa colossale, in cui ne era uscita più morta che viva, non ce l'aveva con lui, non era nemmeno arrabbiata. Gli voleva bene, lo amava, i suoi sentimenti non erano affatto cambiati dal loro ultimo incontro.

Ben sollevò la testa con riluttanza, drizzando la schiena, e si voltò lento verso di lei.

Rey deglutì, ma aveva un groppo in gola, l'espressione con cui la fissava intensamente era così simile a quella di un anno prima, su Exegol, quando l'aveva guardata per l'ultima volta, un istante prima di morire. Anche in quel caso aveva il viso lacerato dai colpi. Era uno sguardo che le straziava l'anima. Ripensare a quegli istanti terribili, in cui lo aveva perso davvero, le fece salire le lacrime agli occhi.

«Siamo solo noi, adesso. Possiamo parlare, nessuno ci interromperà» le propose severo, come se si stesse preparando a confessarle qualcosa di spiacevole.

Rabbrividì. Era per quello che l'aveva portata fin lì? «D'accordo, comincia tu» si disimpegnò subito. Lei invece non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare, voleva solo toccarlo, in silenzio, e passare il resto del tempo, prima dell'alba, stretta a lui. Non le interessava nulla del domani, voleva solo godersi il presente, quell'inaspettato momento intimo insieme.

Lui rimase in silenzio e immobile, come si aspettava, e non sembrava avere le sue stesse intenzioni. Era distante, a disagio, e questo contribuiva ad aumentare il suo senso di frustrazione.

Allungò la mano sul suo viso e gli sfiorò la guancia ferita con la punta delle dita, lui trasalì a quel tocco delicato e si tirò indietro, quasi ne avesse timore. Come se gli facesse più male.

Corrugò la fronte e schiuse le labbra. Perché si comportava così? Poteva sentire chiaramente, nella Forza, il suo tentativo disperato di trattenersi verso di lei, e non lo concepiva.

Rimase con le dita della mano sospese a mezz'aria, strinse il pungo e si impose di non cedere alle lacrime. Non si sarebbe arresa tanto facilmente.

Riaprì il palmo, a pochi millimetri dal suo viso ferito, e si concentrò per guarirlo. Chiuse gli occhi ma si sentì subito afferrare il polso in modo violento.

«Non lo fare» le intimò, facendole sbarrare gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi la fissò corrucciato, abbassandole il braccio. Non le aveva fatto male, ma la sua reazione così brutale l'aveva spaventata.

«L'ho già fatto una volta, ed allora non hai protestato. Perché lo stai facendo adesso? Non vuoi nemmeno che ti tocchi. Siamo una Diade, ricordi? Me lo hai detto tu. Due esseri in uno... Possiamo darci sollievo a vicenda. Non c'è nulla di male in questo. Che cosa ti è successo, Ben?» gli confidò con angoscia, possibile che un anno di lontananza lo avesse cambiato totalmente?

«Il dolore fisico non mi dispiace, mi fa sentire vivo» le rispose spiazzandola.

E il dolore dell'anima invece? Quello continuava a tormentarlo? Scosse la testa sollevando entrambi i palmi aperti. «Come vuoi. Lo stesso vale per me» reagì con enfasi. Se non voleva accettare un po' della sua energia vitale, poteva volentieri fare a meno della sua.

«Non siamo moribondi» la canzonò per bene, «un po' di ghiaccio sarà sufficiente per entrambi.»

Si alzò dal letto e si diresse, con fare nervoso, verso il piccolo angolo attrezzato, al lato dell'ingresso. Aprì uno stipo, ne tirò fuori due piccole sacche bianche e tornò, porgendogliene una. «Mettilo sul livido. Vedrai che andrà meglio» le consigliò, mentre teneva già la sua a contatto della parte del viso malridotto. «Mi deludi Rey Palpatine. Non dovresti vivere pensando che sia sempre possibile risolvere tutto con la Forza» le fece notare con quel suo impertinente sorrisino asimmetrico che tanto le ricordava Han.

Ben Solo sorrideva, lo faceva troppo spesso, e ogni volta lei si sentiva morire. Storse il naso divertita. Le stava dando l'ennesima presuntuosa lezione. Doveva ammettere che un po' le erano mancate le sue perle di saggezza sulla Forza, però in quel caso aveva dannatamente ragione. Quando viveva da sola su Jakku, ed era solo Rey nessuno, se l'era sempre cavata benissimo e senza super poteri.

Lo studiò titubante, poi accettò il ghiaccio di buon grado. Seguì il suo consiglio ed appoggiò la borsa fredda alla mascella dolorante, provando subito un piacevole senso di sollievo.

In quel momento decise di cambiare strategia. Qualunque cosa volesse, non l'avrebbe mai ottenuta provocandolo. Doveva attendere che fosse lui a fare il primo passo, ad esporsi e svelare le sue vere intenzioni. Si rese conto con tristezza che Exegol aveva resettato tutto tra loro e doveva riconquistarsi la sua fiducia, forse addirittura il suo amore, un'altra volta. «Vuoi davvero che me ne vada?» lo sondò diretta, timorosa della sua razione.

Ben le regalò un altro dei suoi sorrisi assassini. Ma se fosse morta in quel preciso istante, ne sarebbe stata felice. Invece lo stomaco le brontolò sonoramente, facendola vergognare.

«Sei affamata. Preparo qualcosa da mangiare.»  
*

Mentre Ben era intento a cucinare, andò a darsi una rinfrescata nel bagno che si rivelò essere minuscolo. In poco meno di due metri quadrati ci stava a malapena una doccia, un lavandino ed un water. Sorrise tra sé nel chiedersi come avrebbe fatto a muoversi agevolmente uno della stazza di Ben, senza combinare un disastro.

Si guardò allo specchio dopo essersi sciacquata la faccia con acqua fresca, il livido sulla guancia stava diventando più viola, ma il dolore almeno si era calmato.

Quando uscì dal bagno sorprese Ben di spalle, mentre si apprestava a preparare la cena con quel poco che aveva trovato nella dispensa. Si fermò a guardarlo estasiata, non avrebbe mai creduto che sapesse cucinare. Lo aveva sempre considerato come un principino viziato che si faceva servire e riverire o, peggio, un dittatore che lanciava ordini a destra e a manca. Invece le aveva appena dimostrato che sapeva darsi da fare in qualsiasi frangente.

Per un istante ebbe una strana sensazione, come se quella visione fosse una proiezione di un possibile futuro, uno dei tanti che l'avevano tormentata da quando i suoi poteri si erano risvegliati, e provò un sottile senso di gioia. Le sarebbe piaciuto tantissimo vivere la normale quotidianità con lui, preparare del cibo, mangiare l'uno di fronte all'altra, svegliarsi la mattina nello stesso letto, stretti in un abbraccio. Scosse la testa e scacciò l'ultimo pensiero quando si rese conto di avere le guance in fiamme.

Nel sentirla avvicinarsi, Ben si voltò con una padella fumante in mano. Versò il contenuto nei due piatti che aveva apparecchiato sul piccolo tavolo a scomparsa, e poi la invitò a sedersi.

Rey assaggiò incuriosita. Il cibo non era affatto male, le piaceva ed era gustoso, o forse era talmente affamata che avrebbe mangiato anche un tentacolo di Sarlacc arrostito e lo avrebbe trovato squisito. Mentre ripuliva per bene il piatto si sentì osservata. Alzò gli occhi e notò, con imbarazzo, che Ben la stava fissando, immobile, con un sopracciglio alzato e la forchetta sospesa a mezz'aria con ancora infilzato un boccone.

«Che c'è?» gli chiese, perplessa.

«Da quanto tempo non mangiavi? Sei vorace come un Rancor inferocito» le fece notare, portandosi la posata alla bocca e masticando il cibo lentamente e con garbo.

Certo, lui era il principe di Alderaan, il nobiluomo decaduto, il giovane cavaliere oscuro che le faceva girare la testa ogni volta che incontrava il suo sguardo; lei invece era solo una poveraccia, stracciona di Jakku, che aveva conosciuto per gran parte della vita, solo fame e povertà, sabbia e sudiciume, e aveva avuto la sfortuna di nascere in una famiglia maledetta. Almeno aveva avuto le palle di non rinnegarla. Al quadretto tragico non mancava proprio niente. Si era illusa di aver conquistato il suo principe e il suo lieto fine delle favole, ma non era stato così. Lo aveva perso e avrebbe tanto voluto sapere il perché.

Stava per chiedergli quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima meta, ma il suono acuto ed insistente di un comlink la bloccò prima che parlasse.

Ben sbuffò infastidito, si alzò e si diresse verso l'aggeggio infernale posato su una mensola, poco lontano, e attivò l'holoproiettore. L'immagine azzurrina di un neimodiano apparve sfarfallando e lui non si dimostrò sorpreso di vederla.

«Awl shurtek, Swolo! Spiero di non aver interruotto nulla di impuortante, eh eh non so se mi spiego...»

«Direi proprio di no» fu categorico, tranquillizzandolo. «Novità per la Five Sabers?» chiese serio, mentre lo osservava impaziente.

«Bashak! Assolutamiente sì. Tutti vuogliono te nella luoro squadra, ma tu l'hai promiesso a me. Non ti rimuangerai la paruola, vero? Non sarai cuome quel gruan shutak di tuo padre, gruan brutta canaglia?»

«Chi sono gli altri membri della squadra?» andò dritto al punto, senza nemmeno rispondere alla domanda.

«Elnor, Tworres e poi... avuevo pensato a quel piluota che ha passato il traguardo insieme a te. Ma non suono riuscito a contattarluo, sembra sparito nel nulla. Per caso lo conuosci?»

Ben si girò verso di lei, analizzandola come se fosse stata un animale raro. Poi tornò a fissare il comlink sospirando. «La conosco» confermò a malincuore, ponendo l'accento sull'articolo femminile, come se avesse dovuto ammettere l'inevitabile ma lo rifuggisse con tutta la sua anima.

«Shuu, sarebbe perfuetto, due uomini e due duonne. Siete i migliuori piluoti del Gauntlet, abbiamo la vittuoria in pugno. Ci penseruai tu a contattarlua? Non mi deludere, confido in te. Ci vediamo domani, al suolito puosto per definire la questione e il trasferimiento su Theron.»

«C'è un problema. Lo Starkiller è stato semidistrutto da un'orda di teppisti. Temo ci dovremo incontrare da un'altra parte.» Nel descriverlo fu molto ottimista, in realtà non ne era rimasto in piedi un granché.

L'ologramma del neimodiano lo guardò per qualche istante perplesso prima di ribattere.

«Al Freedwom Hotwel alluora, domattina. Non mancare, e puorta anche la piluota di quel fantuastico X-Wing a spiecchio. Ho da dirle due cuosette. Awl shurtek!»

La trasmissione si interruppe e nella stanza calò di nuovo il silenzio.

Fu lei a spezzare la calma apparente. «Un'orda di teppisti, eh? Hai una bella faccia tosta» lo attaccò brutale. Era stato lui a scatenare la rissa, le aveva promesso che non avrebbe ceduto alle provocazioni di Vaalek, invece non stava aspettando altro che una scusa idiota per menare le mani e fare un massacro.

«È questa la mia vita adesso. Spiacente che non sia di tuo gradimento. Se non ti sta bene quella è la porta. Conosci la strada per tornare al tuo caccia e dai tuoi amici buoni, coraggiosi, leali e generosi» reagì ancora più caparbio.

Rey si raggelò, percepiva chiaramente dell'astio, anzi, del rancore nei suoi confronti e lo trovò fortemente ingiusto.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto sbattendo il palmo sul tavolo. «No! Quel tizio mi ha appena reclutato per la Five Sabers e, mi dispiace per te, non ho alcuna intenzione di ritirarmi» lo provocò inviperita. Un fremito nella Forza l'attraversò e la fece rabbrividire, e doveva aver avuto lo stesso effetto anche su Ben che ora la fissava con un cipiglio cupo. Le sue labbra tremavano nervose e stringeva i pugni lungo i fianchi.

Riflettendoci, forse non era stata una mossa troppo felice. Avrebbe dovuto dividere Ben chissà per quanto, con il suo amichetto chiacchierone dalla lingua biforcuta e, cosa ancora più tragica, con la sua ex, avvenente e sboccata. Si stava cacciando in un guaio più grosso dello stesso Starkiller Bar, ma in quel momento non si sarebbe fatta mettere i piedi in testa un'altra volta.

«Tu non verrai» le intimò lui serio e categorico, ed era un imperativo che non ammetteva obiezioni, questa volta la Forza vibrò tra loro ancora più bruscamente provocandole un brivido violento.

Rey gongolò, lo aveva punto sul vivo e finalmente gli avrebbe fatto vuotare il sacco, una volta per tutte. «Non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare» lo minacciò fingendo disprezzo.

«In questo caso temo di sì. È la mia squadra e io non ti voglio» reagì ancora più alterato, ansimando.

«Non è la tua stramaledetta squadra, Ben. Quel neimodiano è stato fin troppo chiaro. Perché dovrei rappresentare una minaccia per te? Di cosa accidenti hai paura?» Gli urlò contro, vedendolo così indispettito.

«Io non ho paura di niente» le dichiarò adagio, con voce roca e profonda.

«E allora lasciami scegliere, non remarmi contro.» Non riusciva a capire come potesse essere diventato così egoista e scorbutico. Lei voleva solo stargli accanto.

A quelle parole Ben si rabbuiò ancora di più e quasi le mise paura. «Lo hai detto a tutti, vero? Quello che è successo su Exegol?» sibilò a denti stretti facendola sussultare, distolse gli occhi da lei e scosse la testa con disgusto. «Hai spifferato ai tuoi amici chi sono veramente, che sono sopravvissuto. Scommetto che mi stanno già dando la caccia. Gli basterà seguire te... Ti ringrazio. Mi hai fatto davvero un gran favore.»

Quelle parole, sputate addosso come veleno, e dure come macigni, le fecero infinitamente male. Davvero credeva che lo avrebbe venduto alla Resistenza come un criminale qualsiasi? Lei lo aveva dipinto come un eroe, e aveva solo raccontato la verità.

La Forza ruggiva furiosa tutt'intorno, gli oggetti che li circondavano avevano preso a tremare e fluttuare a mezz'aria. La tensione che si stava creando tra loro era palpabile, quasi concreta. Rey la poteva quasi vedere, distendersi, espandersi nella Forza, le sarebbe bastato pensare, desiderare, e glie l'avrebbe potuta scagliare addosso, come un'onda impetuosa.

«Allora è questo il punto. Credevi davvero che ti avrei costretto ad avere a che fare con la Resistenza, senza il tuo consenso? Non lo avrei mai fatto. Nessuno ti sta dando la caccia. Sei solo uno stupido. Un idiota, presuntuoso e bastardo!» Chiuse gli occhi, prese un profondo respiro e ordinò mentalmente a tutti gli oggetti che stavano fluttuando di scagliarsi contro di lui.

Ben si coprì il volto, proteggendolo con le braccia incrociate. Un piatto gli sfiorò il fianco e un bicchiere pieno di succo lo prese in pieno sulla testa.

Si pulì il viso dal liquido giallognolo che gli scolava dai capelli bagnati e subito si preparò a contrattaccare. Richiamò a sé la Forza, allungò la mano ad artiglio nella sua direzione e la mandò a sbattere violentemente con le spalle contro la parete attrezzata.

Rey scosse la testa e si riprese immediatamente. Se era combattere quello che voleva, avrebbe avuto pane per i suoi denti. Alzò la mano verso di lui e ripeté la sua stessa mossa, facendolo volare all'indietro, verso la mensola in cui era posato il comlink, che finì ridotta in pezzi, sotto il suo peso.

Ben si rialzò, ancora più furioso. «Non è questa la tua strada. Quando lo capirai, Rey? Testarda che non sei altro. Sei l'ultima jedi, prima o poi ti diranno di rifondare l'Ordine. Non puoi stare dietro a me e a queste sciocchezze. Non è questo il tuo destino!» le urlò contro infuriato con gli occhi iniettati di sangue. Sollevò un mobiletto sgangherato con la Forza e glielo scagliò addosso, furioso.

Rey lo scansò per un soffio. Agganciò il tavolino sul quale avevano quasi cenato, sradicandolo dal muro e glielo fece volare addosso, mancandolo di pochi millimetri. «Non spetta a te decidere del mio destino. E comunque sei uno stramaledetto jedi anche tu! Anzi, sarebbe più giusto che fossi tu a rifondare l'Ordine, visto che sei anche l'ultimo fottuto Skywalker!» gli sputò addosso con rabbia.

«Quindi era questo il tuo piano? Scovarmi e costringermi a fare il dannato maestro jedi insieme a te! Beh, te lo puoi anche scordare!» la minacciò puntandole addosso un dito come se fosse la canna di un blaster.

Rey respirò profondamente per calmarsi, si girò verso lo zaino abbandonato a terra, distese il palmo e le dita per attirare a sé quello che vi era contenuto. Due spade laser le volarono in mano. Poi si voltò di nuovo verso Ben sorridendogli malignamente. Gli lanciò la spada più leggera che era stata di Leia e tenne per sé quella che si era costruita da sola su Jedha. «Vediamo se riesco a convincerti» lo provocò divertita. Sarebbe stato elettrizzante rivangare i vecchi tempi.

Ben prese al volo l'elsa dorata e la rimirò tra le dita, soppesandola. Attivò il laser e si mise nella posizione di attacco, facendole capire che era più che pronto allo scontro.

Quando accese la sua lama aurea, lo vide sussultare per un attimo dalla sorpresa. Non si aspettava che sarebbe stata in grado di assemblare una nuova spada, e fu felice di essere riuscita a stupirlo. Imitò la sua stessa posizione, preparandosi a sferrare il primo fendente.

«Sei uno stronzo!» gli urlò contro, mentre si scagliava verso di lui per attaccarlo per prima.

«E tu sei una fottuta jedi presuntuosa ed arrogante!» le rispose, parando una serie di fendenti ben assestati.

«Mi hai mollato su Batuu senza dirmi una parola, non ti perdonerò mai per questo!» continuò a insultarlo mentre lo attaccava, con una furia e una ferocia che non aveva avuto nemmeno quando erano davvero nemici.

«Tu volevi farmi incontrare quegli idioti della Resistenza. Non hai pensato nemmeno per un istante che non era quello che avrei voluto! Dittatrice!» le urlò contro lui, fermando un suo fendente a mezz'aria con la Forza e iniziando ad ingaggiare con violenza inaudita facendola indietreggiare.

Mentre duellavano in maniera furiosa e disordinata, volavano scaffali, vettovaglie e ogni genere di cose. Affettavano mensole e sedie, guardaroba, porte. Ogni volta che le loro lame si scontravano, scintille di plasma si sprigionavano andando a ricadere sulla moquette bruciacchiandola da ogni parte.

«Mi hai salvato la vita. Credevo che mi amassi, brutto bastardo, saccente!» insistette difendendosi dignitosamente da ogni suo colpo, come se sapesse con esattezza dove Ben l'avrebbe colpita.

«Infatti ti amavo, maledetta stronza jedi. Ero spacciato, sarei morto comunque. Volevo che fossi stata tu a portare avanti gli ideali di mia madre e di Luke. Perché tu eri dannatamente più degna di me! Quanto sono stato cretino!» le vomitò addosso, bloccandola in una presa ferrea tenendo abilmente la lama obliqua.

Avrebbe dovuto considerarsi lusingata da quella accorata dichiarazione, invece si sentì ancora di più presa in giro. Gli tirò una ginocchiata tra le gambe facendogli emettere un ringhio strozzato. Ben si allontanò da lei brusco, liberandola dalla sua presa.

La fissava a pochi metri di distanza, tenendosi con una mano il cavallo dei pantaloni, ansimando vistosamente per lo sforzo e per il dolore atroce che gli aveva inferto, colpendolo a tradimento in un punto così delicato. «Ti ostini a giocare sporco» riuscì a malapena a biascicare, era ovvio che si stesse riferendo a quando lo aveva trapassato con la sua stessa spada laser mentre era confuso e disarmato su Kef Bir.

Gli ricambiò lo sguardo feroce, mentre ansimava a sua volta. Tutto intorno a loro c'erano caos e distruzione. Ma nessuno dei due se ne interessava. Entrambi erano concentrati e decisi a chiarire definitivamente quella faccenda una volta per tutte, e sarebbero andati avanti fino allo stremo, fino a quando non avessero distrutto tutto ciò che c'era di potenzialmente distruttibile.

Rey prese un profondo respiro e si preparò ad ingaggiare per l'ennesima volta. Non voleva fargli del male sul serio, le sarebbe bastato riuscire a disarmarlo e si sarebbe sentita vittoriosa. Si scagliò contro di lui con un urlo disumano, lo colpì con violenza sferrando vari fendenti che Ben a stento riuscì a parare, un po' per la stanchezza accumulata e soprattutto per il dolore alle parti basse che non accennava a diminuire.

Finirono nuovamente con le lame incrociate, incastrate e gli occhi di entrambi, furenti. Le sue iridi ambrate erano piantate dentro a quelle più scure e profonde di Ben.

Per un istante gli occhi di lui si addolcirono e lei provò un brivido violento che le scosse la schiena. Quello sguardo, lei lo conosceva, era quello del suo Ben, del giovane uomo che aveva amato così intensamente in quei pochi istanti su Exegol e che aveva perduto troppo presto. Lo rivoleva indietro quel Ben. Cosa gli era accaduto? Perché era così cambiato? Perché l'amava a tal punto da voler rinunciare a lei? Tutti quegli interrogativi la distrassero dal duello.

Ben approfittò del suo momento di smarrimento per darle un colpo secco al dorso della mano facendole volare via la spada, che ricadde a terra poco lontano, con un tonfo sordo.

Si guardarono per lunghi istanti ansimando entrambi. Poi Ben gettò a terra anche la sua spada e rimasero a fissarsi esausti, l'uno di fronte all'altra senza trovare il coraggio di dire una parola.

Rey si sentì defraudata. Quel suo piccolo momento di debolezza le era stato fatale. Ma non aveva ancora intenzione di darsi per vinta, aveva ancora un'arma da poter sfoderare contro di lui. Si scagliò contro il suo corpo possente con un grido, a mani nude, mirando alla gola.

Caddero inseme sul pavimento bruciacchiato. Rey montò su di lui a cavalcioni, prendendo a pugni il suo torace con rabbia. Lui la prese per i polsi strattonandola e impedendole di sfogare la sua furia sui suoi poveri pettorali. Con un rapido colpo di reni ribaltò le loro posizioni e lei si ritrovò schiacciata a terra, sotto il suo peso notevole, con i polsi bloccati sopra la testa dalla presa ferrea delle sue mani calde, impossibilitata a compiere qualsiasi movimento.

Cercò di dimenarsi urlando, ma il peso di Ben la schiacciava, tentò di scivolare sotto di lui, ma incautamente allargò le gambe, lui ci si infilò in mezzo col bacino imprigionandola ancora di più, tenendola saldamente premuta contro il pavimento cosparso di cocci e rottami.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, e questa volta gli occhi di Ben avevano perso quella sfumatura cupa di rancore, erano occhi agitati, spaesati, increduli. Almeno quanto i suoi. Come avevano fatto ad arrivare a quel punto, partendo da una semplice conversazione?

Proprio in quell'istante qualcuno tirò più volte un pugno contro la parete sopra il letto, distraendoli.

«Ehi! Potreste fare sesso in maniera meno rumorosa? Qua si sta cercando di dormire!»

Rey spalancò le palpebre e schiuse la bocca, esterrefatta. Era di Elnor la voce che aveva appena sentito provenire dalla camera a fianco? Cosa aveva fatto di male per ritrovarsi in quella tragicomica situazione? Il senso di vergogna la stava divorando.

Lei fare sesso con Ben? In effetti si rese conto che la posizione in cui erano finiti, dopo tutto quel lungo ed estenuante lottare, era perfetta. Al solo pensiero sentì le guance avvampare, un tremito strano al basso ventre e la paura si impossessò dei suoi sensi.

Cosa le stava accadendo? Non era quello che aveva sempre desiderato? Che aveva sognato tante volte nelle fredde e solitarie notti di Tatooine? Adesso Ben era con lei, ed erano soli, in una stanza d'albergo semidistrutta; quale occasione poteva essere migliore?

Ben invece continuava a fissarla, senza minimamente allentare la presa sulle sue mani. La teneva prigioniera e sembrava addirittura esserne soddisfatto.

«Lo faresti davvero?» Gli chiese in un soffio, con la voce ancora spezzata dal respiro affannoso, il torace le si alzava ed abbassava veloce, sotto il peso dei pettorali possenti di Ben. Non sapeva se fosse dovuto alla stanchezza o all'emozione di quel profondo contatto tra loro.

«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» lui avvicinò la bocca carnosa al suo viso, provocandola. «Dimmelo» le intimò. Il suo alito caldo le solleticava la pelle della guancia.

Si sporse verso di lui e sfiorò le sue labbra in un bacio dolce, umido, esigente, ma più profondo del primo, disperato, scambiato su Exegol.

Si sentiva più sicura di se stessa e, nel farsi più audace, schiuse la bocca. Le sue labbra giocavano ansiose con quelle di Ben, le loro lingue intraprendenti si sfioravano gentilmente, e provò un lungo brivido prima freddo e poi caldo, attraversare ogni cellula del suo corpo.

Si staccò da lui a malincuore solo quando sentì qualcosa di duro premerle sul pube. Lo fissò seria, in quelle sue iridi ancora più scure, rese liquide dall'eccitazione.

«Faresti l'amore con me?»

Continua...

________________

Note:

Il reclutatore di piloti è un nemoidiano, e come tale parla il basic con un accento simile al russo ;) le parole in neimodiano invece me le sono inventate di sana pianta.

Angolo autrice:

Interrompere sul più bello è la mia specialità quindi non mi maledite ;)

Ringrazio tantissimo chi ha messo tra le liste questa storia, chi ha commentato e chi legge silente, sperando che in futuro non resti troppo silente ;)

E pensare che doveva essere una shot... ^ ^'


	5. Capitolo V

La forza dell'amore è la stessa forza dell'anima o della verità

(Mahatma Gandhi)

* * *

Cap. V

Ben la fissò intensamente per qualche istante, senza proferire parola. Nel calore del suo sguardo, Rey poteva leggere chiaramente tutto il desiderio che provava nei suoi confronti. Ed era un sentimento puro, profondo, sopito per troppo tempo e giunto sull'orlo di esplodere.

Ma lei sentiva anche qualcos'altro che agitava il suo animo, qualcosa di subdolo che lo tratteneva e gli impediva di lasciarsi andare. Lo fissò incredula e corrugò la fronte dispiaciuta.

Ben chiuse gli occhi strizzando le palpebre e si riscosse, come se si fosse reso conto solo allora, di quello che stava per accadere tra loro. Le liberò i polsi dalla sua presa ancora forte, si lasciò scivolare su un fianco, sdraiandosi supino accanto a lei, con il dorso della mano posato sulla fronte. Rey sospirò rassegnata nel sentirsi liberata dal suo peso, provando un inaspettato brivido di freddo.

Cosa c'era di sbagliato nel loro rapporto? Cosa esisteva ancora di talmente grave e insormontabile da impedirgli di manifestarle i suoi veri sentimenti, i suoi desideri più profondi? Rey questo non lo accettava, non voleva nemmeno più sforzarsi di comprenderlo, era esausta. Di nuovo provò un intenso senso di rabbia verso di lui, persino verso se stessa, era stata solo una stupida illusa sentimentale. Si sentiva impotente.

Aveva fatto molta strada per arrivare fin lì, per giungere a quel momento così agognato e intimo tra loro. Davvero Ben aveva il coraggio di rovinare tutto un'altra volta?

Prese un lungo respiro e si impose di calmarsi. Rivolgergli di nuovo la parola le costò molto. «So cosa ti frena» gli disse in un soffio, senza girarsi nella sua direzione. «Posso sentire cosa provi, lo capisco» continuò tranquilla, anche se dentro di sé infuriava la tempesta e avrebbe voluto urlare dalla frustrazione, «credi che mi senta in dovere di starti accanto solo perché mi hai salvato la vita... Ma non hai solo la mia riconoscenza, Ben. Tu hai il mio amore, sincero e incondizionato. Conta ancora qualcosa questo, per te?»

Si alzò leggermente e si mise su un fianco, girandosi verso di lui, poggiandosi sul braccio destro piegato. Lo osservò per qualche istante. Sembrava tranquillo adesso, aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, e il respiro, reso affannoso dallo sforzo dello scontro appena concluso, era quasi tornato normale. Il torace si alzava ed abbassava lentamente, il collo della camicia, slacciato di un bottone di troppo, lasciava intravvedere il petto nudo, imperlato di sudore.

«I miei sentimenti verso di te, non sono cambiati solo dopo la morte di Palpatine. Io ti ho amato fin dal momento in cui mi hai permesso di conoscere il meraviglioso Ben Solo celato tra le debolezze e gli errori di Kylo Ren. Ogni volta che Kylo gli permetteva di affiorare dall'oscurità che lo imprigionava, io lo riconoscevo, e lo desideravo... Sapevo che sarebbe stato sempre dalla mia parte. Alla fine ho avuto ragione, Ben Solo non se n'è mai andato. È sempre rimasto lì, nascosto dentro di te. Doveva solo trovare il coraggio di uccidere Kylo Ren per farlo tacere per sempre.»

A quelle parole, lui sussultò leggermente, aprì le palpebre ma non diede il minimo segno di volersi girare, sforzandosi di restare impassibile.

Rey allungò la mano verso il suo viso, gli sfiorò la guancia con le dita e lo costrinse a voltarsi. «Credi ancora che ti stia prendendo in giro? Che quello che provo nei tuoi confronti non sia sincero?» Gli chiese con le lacrime agli occhi. Se si ostinava ad ignorarla, si sarebbe alzata, avrebbe raccattato le sue cose e se ne sarebbe andata.

«No. Ti credo» le rispose con voce profonda e calda e, per un secondo, il suo cuore sussultò di gioia. «Ma non ce la faccio. Non ci riesco...» le confessò angosciato.

In quel momento sentì il dolore di una lama affilata trapassarle il petto. Era tutto finito.

Aveva perso la sua battaglia. Ben non la voleva abbastanza per chiederle di restare. Lasciò che la mano posata sulla sua guancia scivolasse sul pavimento ed annuì brevemente. Chinò la testa in segno di sconfitta e ingoiò un groppo amaro. Poi si fece coraggio, raccolse le poche energie che le erano rimaste e si alzò.

Si guardò intorno spaesata, confusa, ancora incredula e, solo in quel momento, si accorse del disastro che avevano combinato, cercò il suo zaino in mezzo alle cianfrusaglie e ai cocci disseminati per la stanza e lo trovò ai piedi del letto.

Si chinò per raccoglierlo, ma non ebbe la forza di rimetterselo a tracolla. Si infilò di nuovo gli stivaletti. In quel momento voleva solo fuggire, scappare via senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro. Si diresse verso l'uscita velocemente, premette il pulsante di apertura con un pugno furioso e corse via, lungo il corridoio buio e silenzioso dell'albergo.

Giunta a metà strada dal turbo ascensore si bloccò e si maledì intensamente per essere stata così stupida e distratta. Ma non poteva andarsene senza recuperarla, era troppo importante per lei. Si voltò mordendosi il labbro inferiore a sangue e ritornò sui suoi passi a malincuore.

Varcò di nuovo l'ingresso rimasto aperto e quello che vide le mozzò il respiro.

Ben era lì, in piedi, a pochi centimetri da lei con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e la guardava spaesato, incredulo, con gli occhi arrossati e umidi.

«Ho dimenticato la mia spada» gli confessò angosciata, sollevando la mano libera per giustificarsi, con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

«Mi dispiace» le sussurrò lui prima di avvolgerla e imprigionarla nel suo abbraccio disperato.

Rey sgranò gli occhi sbigottita, solo un'altra volta si era sentita stringere in quel modo: un anno prima, su Exegol quando stava per andarsene, ingoiata dal buio delle tenebre. Poi aveva sentito un calore intenso, il calore di Ben, e la luce era miracolosamente tornata ad illuminare la nuova vita che lui le aveva donato. Ora sapeva. Ora ricordava tutto.

Lasciò cadere a terra lo zaino e ricambiò il suo abbraccio con forza, stringendolo fino a fargli male.

«Resta...» la supplicò disperato, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli. «Ti prego.»

Annuì tra le lacrime. Lo avrebbe preso volentieri a ceffoni, per la sua stupidità, ma in quel momento era dannatamente felice, era talmente sollevata che gli avrebbe perdonato qualsiasi cosa.

Il suo Ben era tornato.

Gli prese di nuovo il viso tra le mani accarezzandolo e lo guardò estasiata, i suoi occhi saettarono famelici su ogni suo particolare, la bocca carnosa e ferita, piegata in un sorriso dolce, il naso importante ma adatto ai suoi lineamenti nobili, lo zigomo livido, gli occhi buoni, talmente scuri da sembrare senza pupilla e che parevano volerla divorare.

Avvicinò il volto al suo e stavolta fu Ben a prenderla in un bacio lungo e impulsivo. Rey posò entrambi i palmi sul suo petto ampio, godendo del calore che passava attraverso la stoffa sottile della camicia, e si sentì trascinare in una dimensione più elevata del piacere mentre socchiudeva le labbra permettendogli di assaporarla. Si lasciò invadere e, a sua volta, esplorò impertinente la sua bocca, mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano, saettavano veloci, compiendo mille acrobazie. Gustò il suo sapore, respirando il suo stesso respiro.

Si staccarono solo per riprendere fiato e sorridersi a vicenda come due ebeti.

Tutto quello che era accaduto dopo Exegol, per lei, non aveva più importanza. Non esisteva più la sofferenza di quei lunghi mesi senza di lui. Ben non le era mai morto tra le braccia, non aveva mai provato quel dolore intenso e straziante. Le loro vite riprendevano dal momento in cui si erano tenuti stretti in un abbraccio smisurato, tenero e caldo che sapeva di loro e della loro unione unica e profonda nella Forza, diventata amore.

Ben posò la fronte sulla sua, ansimando leggermente, poi la sollevò per le gambe e si diresse con lei in braccio verso il letto, evitando abilmente i cocci sparsi da ogni parte sul pavimento. L'adagiò piano, senza staccare gli occhi, lucidi di desiderio, dai suoi.

*

Rey conosceva abbastanza bene la fisionomia femminile e maschile e, almeno tecnicamente, sapeva come si accoppiavano gli esseri umani. Quando viveva all'Avamposto di Niima poi, di racconti sulle prodezze erotiche di mariti ed amanti vari, ne aveva uditi parecchi dalle donne del luogo, mentre spazzolavano e ripulivano rottami, sotto la tenda che le riparava dal vento rovente.

Nelle notti fredde e solitarie di Jakku, aveva sentito l'esigenza naturale di esplorare il suo corpo, di sfiorarsi e darsi piacere, di cercare disperatamente quel calore che le sconquassava i sensi e che nessun altro poteva darle. Ma tutta la sua reale conoscenza sulla sessualità finiva miseramente lì. La consapevolezza di stare per vivere la sua prima esperienza carnale di persona, era tutta un'altra cosa e la rendeva nervosa, anche se lo desiderava ardentemente.

Il fatto che Ben avesse dieci anni più di lei, (anche se a volte ne aveva dimostrati metà dei suoi venti) e fosse più esperto sull'argomento, in un certo senso, la rincuorava, almeno non sarebbero stati impacciati ed imbranati entrambi, ma questa consapevolezza non le impediva di provare una certa apprensione per quello che stavano per fare. Aveva sentito parlare di dolori atroci e fiumi di sangue inevitabili, almeno la prima volta, e questo un po' la spaventava, anche se aveva il sospetto che fossero delle esagerazioni.

Il desiderio di unirsi a lui, in tutti i sensi, e rompere anche l'ultima barriera che li divideva era talmente forte da costringersi a non pensarci.

Allora perché dal momento in cui Ben l'aveva adagiata su quel letto, grande e comodo, non riusciva a smettere di tremare?

Erano sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altra, ancora completamente vestiti e il suo corpo era scosso da brividi di freddo, e poi di caldo, non sapeva nemmeno lei come definirli.

Ben si sporse verso di lei e catturò i suoi occhi spauriti col suo sguardo colmo di desiderio, lentamente, con una mano, le slacciò la cintura della tuta da pilota, e le abbassò la cerniera fino a sotto l'ombelico, proprio sopra il pube. Poi scostò i due lembi delicatamente e fece scivolare sotto la canottiera aderente le sue dita affusolate e calde, i polpastrelli morbidi. Era calmo e tranquillo, nei suoi movimenti, come se volesse prendersi tutto il tempo necessario per godersi quel momento. Come se, dopo aver passato anni a combattersi, avessero a disposizione tutto il tempo dell'universo per amarsi.

Lei invece era nervosa, impaziente, e continuava a tremare, la curiosità di sapere cosa si provasse a diventare un'unica cosa con la propria metà la stava divorando, le offuscava addirittura la mente.

«Rilassati» le sussurrò lui, avvicinando le labbra piene e rosate alla sua guancia, «hai paura, lo sento anch'io. Vuoi che mi fermi?»

Deglutì e poi respirò profondamente per cercare di rallentare il cuore impazzito. «Continua...» lo pregò, anche se poteva sembrare quasi una minaccia. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alle attenzioni di Ben. Lentamente si stava sciogliendo sotto il suo tocco sapiente, come se lui conoscesse il suo corpo da sempre. Sapeva come accarezzarla, sapeva come farle sentire le mani bollenti sul ventre, lungo lo spazio tra i seni, sulle spalle esili, sul collo ancora dolorante. Il suo respiro nervoso e irregolare si fondeva con quello di Ben, caldo e più disteso, sentiva l’odore intenso e virile della sua pelle penetrarla e arrivarle dentro, con un’intensità tale da sentirsene impregnata interamente. Le gambe le stavano diventando molli come gelatina. Sentiva la testa leggera, come se fosse ubriaca.

Erano sensazioni nuove, che non aveva mai provato, non le era mai capitato di percepire tutto insieme, eccitazione e terrore, apprensione ed euforia, si sentiva frastornata da tutto quel fragore emotivo.

Si sollevò scostandolo, e si mise a sedere sforzandosi di respirare piano, aveva bisogno di fare una pausa e Ben lo comprese, le diede spazio e la lasciò fare. Scese dal letto, si mise in piedi di fronte a lui, finì di sfilarsi nervosamente le maniche della tuta che stavano diventando un ostacolo ingombrante, restando con la canottiera aderente che non riusciva a nascondere le rotondità del suo piccolo seno. Abbassò la stoffa sui fianchi, la fece scivolare lungo le cosce, magre ma muscolose, si tolse gli stivali scaraventandoli in opposte direzioni e finalmente riuscì a liberarsi di quel dannato e scomodo indumento.

Come spogliarello non era stato granché, era pronta ad ammetterlo, di sicuro Dana avrebbe saputo essere molto più provocante ed eccitante.

Ben invece l'ammirava estasiato e le sorrise malizioso, poi fece lo stesso, iniziando a slacciarsi i restanti bottoni della camicia scura, ma alla terza asola troppo stretta si spazientì, e decise di sfilarsela via come fosse stata una maglia, lanciandola lontano.

Per un istante rimasero a guardarsi, a studiarsi, esplorandosi a vicenda con gli occhi. Il torso nudo di Ben non era come lo ricordava quando glielo aveva sbattuto brutalmente in faccia su Ahch-To, adesso era leggermente più magro, ma pur sempre muscoloso. Le cicatrici delle ferite che gli avevano inferto lei e Chewbacca erano sparite, come quella sul viso che lei gli aveva curato, ma ce ne erano altre nuove, meno evidenti e di sicuro meno gravi, che non conosceva. Forse erano dovute all'ennesima rissa in cui si era buttato a capofitto incoscientemente.

Ben le tese la mano, invitandola a tornare da lui; gliela prese, lasciandosi guidare.

Si sedette di fronte a lui sulle ginocchia restando a fissarlo estasiata. Allungò entrambe le mani per toccarlo, sfiorarlo, godere della possanza del suo corpo, iniziò con l'accarezzargli gli avambracci, per poi risalire sui bicipiti ben delineati e sodi, continuando sulle spalle larghe e possenti. Scese a saggiare la consistenza dei pettorali glabri e Ben si lasciò esaminare, mordendosi le labbra arrossate, rabbrividendo al suo tocco leggero, timido, ma che lentamente diventava sempre più audace.

Le cinse la vita, con le sue mani calde e la strinse forte a sé, forse per accertarsi che non fosse un miraggio, di quelli che svaniscono in un istante. La baciò ancora, lentamente, profondamente, e questa volta fu un bacio bagnato, molto più intimo e sensuale, che le provocò una strana sensazione al basso ventre, una specie di calore dilagante che si tramutava in un desiderio incontenibile.

Ben si stava prendendo tutta la calma di cui era capace, non voleva sciupare nessun istante di quell’incontro così agognato e così perfetto. Le infilò le dita bollenti sotto la maglia e gliela sfilò via dalla testa, facendola restare nuda davanti a lui.

Istintivamente Rey si coprì i seni incrociando gli avambracci al petto per pudore, sentendosi subito stupida e infantile. Ma era così magra, i suoi seni erano piccoli anche se sodi, a differenza del décolleté prorompente e le forme prosperose di quella Dana. Oltre a vergognarsi da morire, aveva il terrore di deluderlo.

Ben le sorrise benevolo, le afferrò i polsi e le scostò delicato le braccia scoprendo le sue nudità e rimanendo ad ammirarla estasiato.

Si meravigliò dell'effetto che stava avendo su di lui e dell'emozione che riusciva a scatenargli, era sorpresa della spontaneità che lui le dimostrava senza remore per farle capire quanto la desiderasse. Era stupita del fatto che Ben la contagiasse con i suoi slanci sinceri e la stesse portando ad essere altrettanto naturale e istintiva con lui.

E soprattutto era sconcertata dall’eccitazione che sentiva crescere, della quale in passato aveva avuto solo una vaga consapevolezza quando si era concessa delle carezze furtive. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo al suo corpo se Ben l’avesse toccata in un certo modo e lo desiderava, talmente intensamente da sentire che stava perdendo ogni controllo.

Lo voleva. Per la prima volta, in vita sua, voleva perdere la ragione e fidarsi di lui e del sentimento immenso che stava provando.

Ben la spinse all'indietro facendola sdraiare sulla schiena, chinandosi su di lei.

I suoi baci roventi le bruciavano sul collo, la sua lingua si spingeva audace ad esplorare, leccare, trovando con successo i suoi punti più sensibili e ricettivi, provocandole brividi di piacere cocente che la percorrevano tutta fino al ventre e anche più giù, in un punto non definito della sua intimità, fino a farla gemere piano.

Con il respiro accelerato, Ben percorse con carezze inebrianti le sue spalle, le clavicole, respirando famelico la sua pelle, il suo profumo. Indugiò quando finalmente arrivò al seno, facendola rabbrividire violentemente.

Lo sfiorò con devozione, accarezzandolo e scaldandolo con le sue mani grandi, e proseguì stuzzicandole i capezzoli fino a quando non li sentì turgidi, fra le sue dita, strappandole un gemito più forte.

Le baciò ancora la bocca socchiusa, ansimante, sfiorandole la guancia col dorso delle dita. Rey gemette più forte posando la mano sulla sua per invitarlo a toccarla ancora, perché quelle carezze, così sensuali, le stavano facendo perdere la testa.

Lui sorrise sulle sue labbra, felice che si stesse sciogliendo dalla tensione che aveva accumulato e che si stesse finalmente lasciando andare, alle sue attenzioni. Non solo l'accontentò, ma fece di meglio. Scese lentamente con la bocca sul suo seno, lasciandole una scia di baci umidi sul collo, sulla clavicola, poi, con la lingua assaggiò un capezzolo, prima sfiorandolo soltanto e poi succhiando dolcemente.

In quel momento Rey sentì chiaramente, l’eccitazione crescere a dismisura e diventare travolgente, irrefrenabile.

Ben continuò la sua discesa verso il ventre, sfiorandolo lievemente e baciandolo in più punti con tenerezza. Giocò qualche istante col suo ombelico, disegnando intorno, con la punta dell'indice, cerchi concentrici.

Rey sollevò la testa e lo guardò restando in attesa, quasi senza respirare, ascoltando le sensazioni intense che il suo tocco e i suoi baci le stavano provocando.

Ben se ne accorse e sorrise malignamente lanciandole un'occhiata furtiva. La sua mano si infilò audace sotto l'elastico degli slip per poi spingersi ad accarezzare piano la pelle sopra il pube. Con un gesto rapido della mano glieli abbassò, indugiando sui suoi fianchi stretti, carezzandole la pelle morbida e liscia come la seta delle cosce, facendola rabbrividire di piacere e sfilandoglieli fino alle ginocchia.

Rey si liberò anche di quell'ultimo ostacolo, spingendolo via con la punta dei piedi e restando finalmente nuda e sdraiata, accanto a lui.

«Sei bellissima...» le sussurrò, con lo sguardo languido, carico di desiderio. Mentre glielo diceva continuava ad accarezzarla teneramente, incredulo che adesso lei fosse lì, solo per lui, disponibile e fremente come non aveva mai osato immaginarla.

Era disteso al suo fianco, la sovrastava col suo corpo seminudo e possente e la guardava incantato: le sfiorò una coscia provocandole un fremito così forte da costringerla a chiudere gli occhi e gettare la testa all'indietro.

Cosa sarebbe successo quando Ben si sarebbe spinto oltre? Il momento che tanto desiderava ed agognava, ma di cui aveva anche più paura, si stava avvicinando sempre di più. Il desiderio che Ben le provocava era diventato dirompente, impossibile da nascondere. Si sentiva bagnata fra le cosce, e sapeva che lui se ne era accorto, Istintivamente strinse le gambe, vergognandosi non poco. «Ben, io non ho mai...» gli confessò imbarazzata, arrossendo. Ebbe l'esigenza di dirglielo, anche se era sicura che lui ne fosse consapevole.

«Lo so» la tranquillizzò, serio. «È la prima volta anche per me» ammise con voce calda e vellutata. Rey lo guardò stupita, ma non era andato a letto con Dana e chissà con quante altre prima di lei?

Ben la guardò serio. «La prima volta che faccio l'amore» precisò, e lei si senti rincuorata, oltre che onorata.

Con un gesto gentile le allargò di nuovo le gambe risalendo con la punta delle dita l'interno della coscia, senza smettere di guardarla estasiato. Rey sentì le guance avvampare e lui la scrutò divertito, avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio, carezzandole il viso con il dorso dell’indice e le sussurrò, con una voce così profonda da farla restare senza fiato. «Tutto di te mi fa impazzire.»

Rey sentì un’altra contrazione violenta al ventre, che non fece altro altro che amplificare l’effetto per cui poco prima si era sentita tanto in imbarazzo.

«Io... Io non mi sono mai sentita così...» gli confessò frastornata.

«Così come?» Il tono di Ben era cambiato, adesso era maledettamente attraente, eccitante.

«Non lo so... non so spiegarlo. È come se avessi fame e sete insieme... ma non so esattamente di cosa» tentò di fargli capire in modo molto infantile. Ma in quel momento non riusciva nemmeno più a ragionare.

«Ti piace?» le sussurrò lui con la bocca vicino alla sua guancia.

«Da morire...» Fu costretta ad ammettere deglutendo subito dopo.

A quel punto Ben riprese a sfiorarla con le dita spingendosi tra le sue pieghe fino a sentirla sospirare, insistendo con delicatezza e curiosità fino a trovare il punto che le dava più piacere.

Rey si lasciò andare, assecondando con movimenti leggeri dei fianchi il ritmo che lui le stava dando, incoraggiandolo a spingersi sempre di più dentro di lei, ma lui si sforzava di procedere con delicatezza per non intimorirla, conquistando lentamente, con cura e venerazione, ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

L’erezione di Ben era evidente, Rey la poteva vedere chiaramente attraverso la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, e sentì il bisogno irrefrenabile di toccarlo, allungò timidamente una mano verso di lui, sfiorando prima solo leggermente il tessuto teso, esitando un po’, fermando poi il suo tocco su quella parte di Ben così dura, calda e sconosciuta.

«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» gli chiese, vedendolo chiudere gli occhi e aprire appena le labbra tumide.

Lui non le rispose, ma si sollevò sulle ginocchia, posò le sue mani forti sulla sua, aiutandola a sbottonargli i calzoni aderenti. Liberò il suo sesso lasciando che lei lo vedesse, lo toccasse, con curiosità e malizia, come le veniva più spontaneo. Rey scivolò con le sue piccole dita lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, lo accarezzò leggermente e poi lo strinse sentendo le vene pulsare nella sua mano. Non era intimorita, né si sentiva in imbarazzo, nonostante non avesse mai visto dal vivo un membro maschile in vita sua. Ma quando sentì Ben gemere di piacere si bloccò.

Allora lui si alzò dal letto e si liberò dei pantaloni, ormai diventati fastidiosi ed ingombranti, non senza compiere qualche manovra maldestra che gli causò una breve perdita di equilibrio e che la fece sorridere.

Quando finalmente rimase completamente nudo di fronte a lei, il suo viso assunse un’espressione di sincera meraviglia: Ben Solo era maledettamente bello, con la pelle chiara e i muscoli tesi, i capelli corvini scompigliati, umidi di sudore, che gli ricadevano sul viso e l'espressione stordita dal desiderio traboccante che aveva di lei.

Salì di nuovo sul letto, scivolando come un predatore su di lei, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe, ricoprendola col suo corpo caldo, cercando le sue labbra ancora una volta. La bocca di Ben era così morbida, invitante, impossibile da scansare.

Mentre si lasciava baciare, carezzò la pelle tesa del suo collo, tastò la consistenza solida dei muscoli del petto, abbandonandosi completamente alle sensazioni che Ben le stava donando, esplorandola in modo irresistibile.

Quando le sue labbra morbidissime scesero di nuovo sul suo seno, sul ventre, fino ad arrivare tra le sue cosce, un brivido violento di piacere la scosse fin nel profondo.

Ben assaporò con la lingua ogni parte più profonda di lei, raggiungendo punti nascosti, talmente sensibili da procurarle un piacere immenso, che si irradiava, bruciando come un fuoco, da un punto preciso a tutto il corpo.

In quel momento capì che di lui poteva fidarsi ciecamente, non c'era più nessuna traccia di vergogna a trattenerla lui la stava amando con rispetto e non era mai stato più sincero ed autentico, nei suoi confronti.

In quell'istante comprese che le stava donando tutto di sé e lei non vedeva l'ora di fare altrettanto. Nel sentire la sua testa tra le gambe, chiuse gli occhi, inarcò la schiena sollevò il bacino verso di lui. Si sentiva completamente in suo potere, il suo equilibrio stava vacillando pericolosamente ed era in balia completa dei movimenti della sua lingua che la esploravano, assaporandola.

Le piaceva talmente tanto da giurare a se stessa che lo avrebbe ucciso, se solo avesse osato smettere, lasciandola in bilico in quelle condizioni. Erano giunti entrambi allo stremo, varcando il fatidico punto di non ritorno.

Ben invece la provocò smettendo di trastullarsi con le sue parti intime, e risalì veloce fino alla sua bocca impedendole di protestare, prendendola, stavolta, con un bacio ancora più profondo degli altri, più carnale, intimo ed esigente.

Rey capì allora che non avrebbe potuto aspettare ancora, la desiderava, la bramava come la stessa aria che respirava, e lo stesso valeva per lei. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, e si sentì di nuovo irrigidire, l'eccitazione era arrivata ad un punto tale da implorarle di esplodere, sfogarsi, ma si sentiva solo frastornata e confusa. Impotente.

Ben si spinse sopra di lei scaldandola, gravandole sul suo corpo esile e minuto, ma senza opprimerla col suo peso.

Si insinuò col bacino tra le sue gambe tremanti, allargandogliele. La punta del suo sesso andò a sfiorare la parte più sensibile della sua intimità, strofinandola delicato, e al tempo stesso provocante.

«Rilassati. Sei tesa» le sussurrò in un orecchio.

Ben riusciva a percepire la sua paura, lo invadeva, lo penetrava. Non erano mai stati stati così vicini e uniti, così in sintonia. Sentiva tutto di lei, il battere furioso del suo cuore, il groppo in gola che le impediva di deglutire, quasi di respirare. Allora la inchiodò a lui con una sguardo profondo, intenso, così smarrito in lei da farle perdere il senno, per prolungare quell'istante che stava segnando inesorabilmente un passaggio, una trasformazione.

Non erano mai stati nemici, non si erano mai combattuti, erano solo un uomo e una donna che la Forza aveva unito in una Diade, e da quel momento si stavano amando, rappresentando tutto l'uno per l'altra. Quel contatto così intimo, anche se non ancora completo, li rendeva sospesi sull'orlo di un precipizio e allo stesso tempo consapevoli che, una volta varcato l'ultimo passo, non sarebbero stati mai più gli stessi.

Ti amo, piccola e impertinente scava rifiuti di Jakku.

Le arrivò mentalmente. Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise, smettendo di tremare come una foglia. E trattenne il respiro...

Ben scivolò dentro di lei velocemente, quasi senza sforzo e a lei sfuggì un grido strozzato.

Un'intensa sensazione di bruciore le squarciò l'intimità. Di nuovo si irrigidì ansimando, e le venne istintivo stringere le gambe contro i suoi fianchi, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle possenti. Nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e prese a singhiozzare. Ma non stava piangendo, era solo un modo per scaricare la tensione, resistere al dolore che, nonostante fosse stato molto pungente e violento, già si stava alleggerendo.

«Mi dispiace...» le parole sussurrate da Ben la fecero ritornare alla realtà.

Lo strinse ancora più forte evitando il suo sguardo preoccupato, non voleva che si sentisse in colpa, per come aveva reagito, ma non era riuscita a controllarsi. Era accaduto tutto così in fretta, nonostante lo stesse aspettando, ed era ancora frastornata, incredula, stordita da quella sensazione così strana di estrema eccitazione mista a dolore, che non avrebbe mai creduto di provare.

Ben la tenne stretta a sé, restando immobile, concedendole tutto il tempo necessario per farla abituare alla sua intrusione. Lentamente il bruciore si affievolì fino a spegnersi del tutto, permettendole di rilassarsi ed abbandonarsi nuovamente a quel contatto intimo, così tanto agognato. Il dolore lasciò il posto ad un'appagante sensazione di pienezza che l'aveva invasa totalmente. Era questo ciò di cui aveva bisogno, per placare la sua sete, ma se ne rese conto solo in quel momento.

Sollevò il viso verso Ben sentendolo vicino come mai lo aveva percepito, il calore del suo sguardo aveva il potere di avvolgerla e stordirla dolcemente. I loro respiri tornarono a fondersi ancora una volta.

Ben iniziò a muoversi piano, rispettando i suoi tempi, spingendosi sempre più in profondità dentro di lei, arrivando a sfiorarle un punto talmente sensibile di cui non aveva mai immaginato l'esistenza.

Rimanendo aggrappata alle sue spalle, iniziò ad incoraggiare i suoi movimenti, prima timidamente, poi in maniera più decisa, assecondando le sue spinte che si facevano sempre più intense, profonde e veloci, man mano che il piacere iniziava a crescere. Era una sensazione strana, diversa da quando si stimolava da sola o da quando Ben la sfiorava. Era più forte, viscerale, di gran lunga più eccitante.

Stringimi, Ben. Tienimi sempre con te, non lasciarmi andare via.

Lo supplicò attraverso il legame.

Sono qui. Sono con te...

Le ripose, mentre le sue spinte diventavano più intense.

Le mani le scivolarono morbose sulla sua schiena sudata, si aggrapparono ai suoi fianchi stretti, che ondeggiavano veloci su di lei, strinsero le natiche sode, marmoree.

Il piacere che Ben le provocava la dominava, la stordiva, era come un'onda impetuosa che la sballottava da ogni parte, portandola in alto per farla godere, inebriare, per poi farla precipitare più in basso un'altra volta, in un palpito sempre più frenetico, incalzante, delirante.

Lentamente avevano trovato il loro ritmo, naturale ed istintivo, come se i loro corpi fossero stati in armonia da sempre, in una sintonia totale e completa, fino a quando il piacere non divenne sconvolgente, travolgente, tramutandosi in un fiume in piena che, una volta rotti gli argini, diventava impossibile da dominare.

Gli spasmi violenti dell'orgasmo la trascinarono via, dandole la sensazione di stare per cadere, o addirittura morire. Si aggrappò disperatamente alle spalle di Ben, stringendolo, sfogando il turbinio di sensazioni che la stava avvolgendo, in un lungo gemito liberatorio.

«Ben...» gli sussurrò ansimante, cercando il suo sguardo. Sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti, cercò i suoi. Le sue iridi erano nere come la notte, le pupille lucide di desiderio, era giunto allo stremo anche lui.

Gli bastarono poche spinte per raggiungere l'apice dentro di lei, invadendola completamente, sciogliendosi con un gemito di soddisfazione, nella sua intimità caldissima, ancora attraversata dagli ultimi spasmi di piacere.

*

Quando tutto quel frastuono di sensazioni si placò e tornò di nuovo il silenzio e la quiete nella stanza, in cui risuonavano solo i loro respiri veloci, si ritrovarono stretti, abbracciati e sudati in un letto disfatto, gustando il calore dei loro corpi allacciati, senza desiderare nient altro.

Per la prima volta Rey si sentiva davvero felice, completamente appagata, diversa, finalmente una donna completa. Mentre affondava le sue dita tra i capelli di Ben, teneramente abbandonato su di lei, mentre gli solleticava la guancia stringendolo, si lasciò cullare da quell'emozione nuova e potente che li aveva appena uniti ancora di più, oltre la Diade, rendendoli incapaci di potersi pensare, per sempre, separati l'uno dall'altra.

Continua...

_________________

Note:

So che per buona parte del fandom Ben è considerato vergine. Io sono una fiera voce fuori al coro. Pur convenendo che durante gli anni dell'addestramento jedi non abbia battuto chiodo per ovvi motivi, mi rifiuto di pensare che, una volta abbracciato il lato oscuro, non abbia mai sfogato il suo desiderio sessuale, fosse anche per togliersi uno sfizio e fare un dispetto allo zio e a quanti lo avevano tenuto al guinzaglio.

E poi, alla luce degli avvenimenti del film, pensare che sia pure morto vergine mi fa ancora più cadere le palle ed incazzare. Perché vorrebbe dire che in tutta la sua vita sfigata ha rimediato solo un bacio, trenta secondi prima di morire, e questo rende la sua fine ancora più triste, tragica e senza senso.

Angolo autrice sconcertata ^ ^':

*si va a nascondere per la vergogna*, io non sono un'appassionata di scene erotiche o di sesso esplicito, anche se le ho sempre messe nelle mie fic, ho sempre cercato di non scendere troppo nei particolari e descrivere più che altro le sensazioni che i due partner provavano. In questo caso siamo di fronte alla prima volta di Rey e... non sapendo dove caspita andare a parare mi sono rifatta un po' alle sensazioni provate durante la mia esperienza personale, anche se è avvenuta più o meno nel giurassico ><' (ebbene sì sono vecchia :))) ) e non è che mi ricordi granché ^^'

Spero di aver descritto una cosa decente, e soprattutto credibile, fatemi sapere se è stata di vostro gradimento. Nel caso contrario mandatemi pure a quel paese XD

Nel prossimo capitolo si decideranno le sorti di questa coppia... e sì perché voi pensavate che fosse finita qui? Io lo speravo, ma questi due disgraziati continuano a fare i prepotenti e ad impormi di continuare la loro storia.


End file.
